The Medium
by TheHeavyRains
Summary: She existed once , she will exist once more . Darkness and Light have been a part of her life since that fateful day . Re- born into the World of Magi , shouldered by a responsibility of the past she never knew she had , Whats a normal Girl to do , In the World she believed to exist only in the pages of a book and the Screen ?
1. Chapter 1

_**( Welcome to my new fanfiction ! Please Review and Favorite this , tell me all your thoughts . Ive been so obsessed with Magi for the past weeks that I had to write one ^^ Disclaimer : I do not own Magi or its characters ! I only own my OC ^^ Enjoy !)**_

Chapter 1: Accumulating Destiny

The cosmic rippled with a strange effect. Power and destiny began to accumulate into a singular platform. The glowing lights converged on a single spot on tge rich marble floor encompassing a single tiny form. The mirage of colours reflected off the surface giving the room a deep rich glow , like gold . Millions of golden butterfly like creatures known as the rukh settled on the tiny form , a young girl barely a 6 years old lay curled up on the floor , thick silver locks pooled all around her while she slept unaware and safe . The rukh fluttered around her caressing her skin with warmth and love , protecting her in her state of unconsciousness , preparing her for the journey she had to take . The world needed her now, she had to protect this world from the horrors it would soon endure.

Watching this scene unfold in front of his eyes with a warm loving smile a large head with its shocking blue skin, basked in the feel of the power and love that would be contained in the girl's tiny form. He watched with pure happiness the soft glowing form that stood guard over the girl , its own form rippling with energy .

" You found her again after so many years of searching " The Head which in the future would be known as Ugo mussed quietly watching the figure lean closer to the sleeping girl ,The glowing form merely laid a soft hand on the girls forehead caressing the silver locks .

" The darkness is about to grow more , its going to destroy so many lives " Ugo looked at the glowing form with a sad smile .

" Yes it will , however she will be at the center of the darkness , live among it for a good portion of her life " The glowing form replied in a smooth rich voice before turning to face Ugo with a soft smile , " She has the gift , the gift of the rukh , however her fate with darkness is her own to decide "

" Your going to stand by her as always are you not ? "

" Of course i am , I could never leave her , nor do i ever want to , I am her creation " The figure mussed playfully before focusing on the fluttering Rukh coaxing them to move faster so that she would open her own and it would get to see her again , Centuries had passed since the Rukh and the world had last seen her .

She was a gift among singularities, the very first of the original singularities, she would receive the greatest gift of it all and in return she would protect tge world she would grow to love once again.

" Are you going to take your Djinn form ?" Ugo enquired watching the figure's energy swirl before glowing brighter an indication that it was beginning to fade .

" Yes , I must be going now , the others will also begin appearing once I take my place " The figure hummed at Ugo before disappearing a thin stream of light merging with the Rukh surrounding the girl . The rukh ceased their fluttering and gently blended into her skin converging on her neck where it took the form of a necklace. The necklace curled like a serpent, the vines that twisted together to join at a single spot , a bright red gem that hung low and thrummed with power , the vines were a mix of black and gold intertwining and shimmering like they had a mind , a will of their own , a mix of two very different colours just like her future would be. The red jewel , a beautiful ruby glowed with the image of a 8 pointed star spilt into equal half's of black and gold . Simultaneously glowing lights appeared around the room , shining blindingly before disappearing , their destination fixed , to wait in silence till they were called upon once again .

Ugo watched the happenings with wise eyes his own smile soft and blissful, Destiny had begun to take control once again.

The girl slept blissfully unaware of where and what she was, and the journey this new life would take her . Her old life left behind.

 _ **( Thank you for your time! Until Next time TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**( A big thank you to all those who favourite and read my story ! I hope you continue to enjoy it ! Disclaimer : I do not own any characters of Magi ! I only own my OC and some of the plot changes !)**_

Chapter 2 : Where the hell am I ?

The first thing she realized on waking was – the bloody floor was glowing – that enough was needed for the young girl to jerk away instantly only to be blinded by the massive amounts of fluttering golden butterfly like things... or so she assumed... instantly surrounding her with the soft touches and quite fluttering of wings as if working on calming the steady wave of panic growing inside her . Why were there butterflies here ? and why did she feel so small ? She barely opened her eyes when her heart nearly stopped beating. Infront of her was a vision.. a huge massive blue thing that was staring at her with an amused expression as if waiting for her to say something .

She knew she had to be crazy to even think that but those eyes looked kind and welcoming , and a nagging at the back of her mind told her she had seen this before ... she knew what this thing was . In an attempt to wrap her arms around herself she sat up straighter only to notice something peculiar.. first she was dressed in a white dress and her hair was ridiculously long and silver .. she was wearing an insanely beautiful necklace which had a ruby in the centre ...What in the actual hell was this ?

" What in the world is this ? am i dreaming ? did i fall and break my head or something ?" She fumed unhappily before noticing just how tiny she was .. " and why am i in the body of a child ? God im actually either crazy or im dreaming, I call dibs on crazy , ive known for a while im off my head screws"

The entire time she kept fuming the rukh around her fluttered insanely happily , the continued soft touches and flow of power kept them with her constantly . The Huge man – who would be known as Ugo in the future smiled and kneeled down so as to not intimidate her – that was the last thing he wanted .

His movements stirred the girl out of her mussing and she sat up straighter , her wide double irised eyes of a rich green and a softer greenish yellow stared at the huge figure infront of her .. she was shaken but then again if this was a dream , a figment of her imagination then she didn't have anything to fear . Well she might as well get some answers ...

" These butterfly like things around me what are they ?" She hummed lifting her hand causing a few of the glowing creatures to settle on her palm calmly making the girls eyes widen in delight .. Something deep within her resonated, a pang of pure happiness , of warmth and love , it told her not to be afraid , it reassured her that these glowing creatures were a part of her and that they loved her. The feeling was so comforting, like a thick woolen blanket on a chilly winter morning , like the fragrance of freshly opened pages of a new book , the scent of her favourite violets . This voice covered her like a comforting embrace.

Ugo watched the young girl with a warm smile before speaking " They are called Rukh , the purest life force to exist in this world "

 _Wait .. Rukh ? She had heard this name before_

" Huh ?" The girl was dumbstruck, again a soft comforting voice reached out telling her to be patient . " I don't understand , why am I in the body of a child ? Im 17 years old ! this child looks 6 years old ! and what is this strange feeling humming inside me?"

" Thats because you are 6 years old in this world , the rukh are settling your magoi inside you , its been centuries since they have felt your presence and now their wish is to be with you " Ugo continued to reply watching the girls face twist into a frown . She still didn't understand .. but that was okay , she would as her journey progressed .

 _Magoi ?.. Rukh ?_

These words were awfully familiar but she could understand it yet where she had heard it , thats when her attention fell to a shinning orb that glowed besides the huge man , the rukh around it was crazy as well and it glowed brighter every few seconds . Without actually meaning too , her small legs hurried forward instantly , the man not stopping her at all as she neared it , the orb swelled slightly to show her the form of a young boy sleeping innocently , the feeling that awashed her was nothing short of pure joy and fondness , she felt like she was reunited with a long lost cherished person .

Thats when it really hit her , the small cherub face , the blue hair twisted in a long thin braid , the clothes and the fluttering of rukh . The girl dropped down on her knees in shock , her mind whirling as she processed her thoughts .

 _Magoi .. Rukh .. Darkness .. Djinn .. Aladdin ... Magi_

 _"_ WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN MAGI ? THIS IS A FICTIONAL UNIVERSAL CREATED BY A MANGAKA ! THIS IS NOT REAL ! " The rukh around her tensed and rushed closer calming her , it did not work in the slightest " Yup im dreaming , this must be one of my insane dreams , but then again why am I not dreaming of Sherlock or Kuroshitsuji ? " the girl sat thinking her demeanor frantic yet thoughtful to herself ignoring the look on Ugo's face as he beamed at her .

" This is not a fictional world , this is real and now its your world as well" Ugo answered her with a smile his wide eyes peering down at her with amusement .

" Huh ?" The young girl's eyes widened at his words , she still sat down on the floor next to the glowing figure of Aladdin " This is a dream , so I am humoring you Ugo – kun "

" Ugo ?"The figure tilted his head curiously .

" Thats your name so shh " Standing up she lightly raised her hand the rukh around her fluttered in excitement as she touched the barrier around the orb her hand easily going through , her own eyes widened in excitement, this was so cool ! . This was Aladdin , the little cherub magi , who stole everyone's heart the minute he appeared on the anime and the manga covers, brave and sincere Aladdin ... and also the little pervert , at that though she giggled softly , her fingers lightly ruffling his soft hair. She was now touching him ! She couldn't control the soft gasp as she lightly caressed his cheek " Its really him " her eyes softened at the feel of his warm skin .

" It is him and so are you , I guess you will learn as you begin your journey " Ugo's voice made her look at him her silver hair cascading down her back " Ugo what do you mean ? " she peered up at him her green eyes focused on him .

" You will learn what i mean "

" _Yes she will "_

A soft smooth voice interrupted their conversation , she turned , her eyes wide with sudden apprehension , her green gaze flitting across the room in panic .

" Am I HEARING THINGS NOW ?" The girl sank to her Knees in pure fright, why wont she wake up already?

" _Actually your not hearing things "_

The voice seemed to echo from within her , her eyes caught the glowing gem on her necklace , the symbol of the 8 pointed star glowing brightly before a single rush of light took form infront of her swirling in the mass of Rukh ..

The figure that stood in front of her was bright blue , it stood high , almost touching the ceiling , clad in a flowing white cloth wrapped around his waist , bare chested with golden chains dipping down his form , golden arm bangles and countless rings adorned his fingers encasing every single gem known and unknown to man , a single golden ornament like a rubber band held his hair in place in a high ponytail , his own hair was long and thick , a dark navy blue colour that fell down to his own waist . His face, it didn't look like any of the Djinn appearing in the actual show , if he was not the shocking colour of blue and so tall , he might have looked human except for his eyes that glowed a warm rustic red .

" A glowing necklace , the 8 pointed star " She whispered shocked yet excited , This was a Djinn , "Your a djinn and you are the voice ive been hearing from the minute I woke up !" She squeaked gazing up at the looming figure with surprised eyes while Ugo settled down watching this interaction.

The Djinn's answering smile was wide and full of excitement as he shrunk a little so as to gaze at her more easily, taking her appearance in with a fond smile . 

" My name is Haagenti , The 1st Djinn of the The Medium , The Djinn of Wisdom and Manipulation , Ive waited centuries to see you again My Mistress " The Djinn bowed in deep respect towards her . The girl merely stared up at him with shocked eyes before clutching the necklace firmly between her hands ,

The Girl merely started before her voice echoed across the room ,

" WHAT ?"

 _ **( Thank you all for your time ! Enjoy ! please review and favorite ! Until next time TheHeavyRains ^^ )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**( Thank you all for your support ! Im really glad people are finding this story interesting! Please continue to review and favourite this story ! Also I have a Death Note fanfic out as well so please give it a chance as well ! Disclaimer : I do not own Magi or the characters ! I only own my OC ^^)**_

 _ ****_

Chapter 3 : Is Fiction now my Reality ?

Greenish Yellow eyes peered at Haagenti with blatant suspicion. After the initial shock had passed over her , the little girl had simply stayed rooted next to the glowing form of Aladdin her tiny fingers playing with his soft hair which had the little chibi unconsciously move closer to her hand . However the entire time her mind ran rampant with thoughts, she didn't trust what was told to her , Honestly her ? the owner of a Djinn ? she couldn't deny that it was the dream of ever Magi audience but something about this was weird . Haagenti was not a mentioned Djinn in the original manga or anime so she was really sceptical about this . The entire time the Djinn hovered over her like an over concerned mother hen , it was really funny to see such a majestic form freaking out and trying to get her to talk and really she needed answers now .

" So Haagenti is it ?" She enquired looking up at the djinn who happily sat down peering down at her with and excited look on his face .

" _Yes my name is Haagenti_ " He puffed with pride ringing in his voice , rustic red eyes looking at her as she continued to play with Aladdins hair , in many ways he assumed that the little magi was a feeling of comfort and security for her . He was the only familiar face to her after all

" Okay , first of all if I am your mistress then your bound to me are you not ?" Her voice was clear and unwavering as she stood up moving closer to the Djinn , her long silver locks that were pooled on the floor moving with her " You cant hurt me so I have nothing to be afraid of from you do I ?" She would not cower and be afraid , if this was a dream then she would either wake up or change it . Her eyes were wide yet there was so much determination in them something that Haagenti noticed causing his lips to quirk up in a small smirk ' Good ' he thought to himself _' If she were weak I wouldn't have considered her for this journey in the first place '_

" _Yes I am bound to your Rukh so I can never harm you , not physically nor Mentally , Im here only to protect you and Aid you "_ Haagenti bowed his head gently in a deep bow as a sign of respect , she was careful , he liked that . In this world you had to be cautious and strong willed to survive more than anything .

A Small smile made its way on the girls face as her suspicion cleared slightly and her little feet carried her closer till she touched the white cloth that the Djinn wore " If your gonna talk to me can you shrink a little ? Im afraid my neck cant take looking up at your gigantic height " a small giggle escaping her lips as she watched the djinn himself let out a chuckle , his hair moving along with him as he chuckled . In an instant the Rukh around Haagenti swirled till a bright light encased him causing her to close her eyes , when the light dimmed she opened only to find the Djinn now at a normal Human height sitting cross legged in front of her .

" Thats much better !" With a wide grin she sat down cross legged in front of him before her eyes caught sight of Ugo who was silently sitting way behind them , her lips curled into a soft frown ," Ugo-kun don't sit there alone come sit with us !" her voice was full of happiness and held a Do not say no to me attitude that Ugo himself couldn't help the smile that overcame him and he seated himself next to Aladdins glowing form , his eyes caught Haagenti's who looked like he was content in this moment .

" Okay now that we are all here ! " She faced Haagenti again and clutched the hem of her dress " Can you explain it to me ? I don't really understand what is happening. I know i should really be freaking out right now , panicking but the rukh around me are telling me that i have nothing to be afraid of , not from you or Ugo – kun . Also I want answers and freaking out wont help my already confused state so can you tell me ?" Her voice was soft yet it held the barely concealed panic in its tremors. She was holding it together but barely. Haagenti noticed that and smiled reassuringly at her

" Im truly surprised that you are not screaming by now but your logic is perfect . Panicking will not help you now " He replied with a warm smile " I will explain everything to you , some now others a little later because you need to learn something's on your own . I am your Djinn , you are someone really special to the world . In time you will uncover who you really are , I cannot tell you that but I can tell you that your existence is extremely important . You already know what is going to happen which is why you were selected, You are the only one with enough power to change the flow of fate created by King Solomon himself "

She listened to what Haagenti had to say , she needed to actually understand before sprouting off questions to him . Change the flow of fate created by Solomon himself ? THE SOLOMON ?! even the Magi's were forbidden to say anything about the flow of fate , then why her ? , she might look like a child but her mind was of a 17 year old teenager so being rational was important. "Before I ask about me being special I want to ask something. Im from a different dimension completely, a different world, so what happened to my life over there ?"

Haagenti and Ugo paused their eyes turning a little sad , they knew what she was going to hear was not going to make her very happy , The djinn faced her with a soft yet sad smile , wistful " You met with and accident in the Orphanage , while coming back from your classes , some of the older girl concerned you near the back alley of the Orphanage and got into a skuffle with you . You bashed your head on the metal pipes after hitting the wall . Your human body cannot hold on any longer , it is still alive but your spirit had to spirited away otherwise we would have lost you "

Her eyes glazed over , her old life , her real life was hanging up a single thread , It was very possible that she may never return to her life . The very thought of her friends not knowing what happened to her made her inner walls burst and silvers of tears began to flow down her cheeks . Her Green eyes moist as she didn't even attempt to wipe the tears off her face , she needed that more than anything . The softest of whimpers escaped her lips before the dam broke completely and she cried , the most heart wrenching cry , sobbing so loudly . In the midst of all this she felt the light hand , a soft caress of the fingers of the Djinn on her head

" Im sorry but it is necessary " Haagenti whispered softly before drawing his hand back " You know this world and you know what its going to take for you to survive here "

The girl merely nodded before looking up at the Djinn " You called yourself the first Djinn of the Medium , who is that ?"

 _Nothing escaped her notice did it ?_ The thought made Haagenti smile before he shook his head " I cant tell you much but the medium is your ancestor in many ways your her reincarnation . I was originally created by her "

The girl's eyes widened at his words " Because Im her reincarnation you are bound to me ?" She didn't like that , forcing someone to be with her only because of duty .

Haagenti smiled and shook his head " No you forgot something , I chose you , there have been many reincarnations of her in different dimensions over centuries but I chose you for a reason which I cannot tell you now , we are running out of time , your consciousness in this realm is fading , The rukh have settled your magoi and now you must go join the world "

It was then she realized she would be alone in the world of Magi , she was a child physically how in the world , would she take care of herself ? Her panicked looked was enough to stir Haagenti out of his stupor . He rushed to calm her the same way the Rukh settled on her skin like gentle fluttering touches " Im going to be there with you , you wont be alone , I will help you on your journey " He watched her panicked state calm down .

" But this necklace you reside in " she whispered picking up the ruby pendant " if im going to go into the world , ill be a target for the thieves and a object of suspicion . No 6 year old should have a necklace like this "

 _Well she had a point_ , Haagenti whispered to himself before he lightly touched the pendant , the eight pointed star glowed bright before the form began to warp and change . The Rukh began merging with the changing form , the glowing metal shimmering and moving up like veins of a tree , up her neck to her ear . It took form there of a earning, A bright red stud with 8 little chains that hooked to along her earlobe. The sign of the star settled there easily before disappearing from the view, now resembling a normal earring.

" Is that better ?" Haagenti enquired enjoying her stunned expression before his own form glowed " i must return to the earning , our time is up but we can constantly talk to each other " in an instant his form dissolved into a single thread of light that took residence in the earning which glowed brightly before settling .

The girl merely clutched the earning in place with a soft smile that was enough for Ugo to move into her vision .

Ugo smiled and waved his hand , the large golden door appeared . The one identitical to the one Aladdin had been sent through " Are you ready now , little guardian ?"

" Little guardian ? that's a unique name Ugo – kun " She smiled softly before turning to face the glowing form of Aladdin , she leaned closer lightly touching his cheek " I don't know if you will remember me Aladdin but I hope we meet again . I really want to be your friend and no you cannot be a little pervert with me "Despite the slightly red eyes she chuckled softly and missed the way the magi moved into her touch. " See you soon Aladdin "

She turned to face Ugo with clasped arms " Okay , whatever happens im ready to face it , is it a goodbye for now Ugo –kun ?"

The giant merely smiled and waved his hand causing the girl to lose consciousness. A rush of Rukh broke her fall and lifted her up cocooning her in warmth , Her earning glowed bright and a Borg appeared around her as Ugo watched her part with a wistful smile .

" Till we meet again , little guardian "

As she passed through the door , a rush of magic was felt throughout the world , the flow of Rukh turned more potent if only for a brief second however it was enough to draw the attention of the 3 present magi's and a chosen few others .

The Legendary Sorceress of the Reim Empire, The wandering Magi and the Oracle of Kou had realized ...

The flow of fate had been altered. Someone new had arrived.

 _ **( Thank You all for your support ! Until Next time ! TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Welcome all! enjoy the new chapter! Im truly grateful for all the reviews and favourites! Im blown away ! Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters' of Magi, just my own OC and the other OC's I introduce !**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you ! Here is the new chapter !**

 **Thatotakugalaxy: she is completely different from Aladdin , they are not the same person ^^**

 **Grimxichixshiroxmomoxorixx : Please tell me what you think she is !I would love to know what you think ! )**

Chapter 4 : In the world of Magi

The Kou Empire was indeed a frightening place . Clamoured to the chokehold with jealous officials and overbearing levels of malice, it was enough to make the hackles of anyone rise and forever be on alert. Your weaknesses could easily be exploited here and you yourself would be thrown aside like a mere piece of trash. Wear a mask of smiles and carry a backbone of steel that was how things worked around here.

In a period of short time The Kou Empire had expanded greatly and it was still continuing to do so every single day. Hiroshi Ken was also well aware of this. Being in an esteemed position at the court as the leader of all the merchant guilds certainly had its own levels of responsibility as well as its own levels of jealously. It was no surprise that many of the merchants wanted this place and were ready to go to any length to acquire it , which is exactly why he thanked his own lucky stars that he was infact a rather good swordsman and he had made it a point that everyone in his family were well trained in the arts of protecting themselves . His two sons and his beautiful wife could hold their own when push came to shove.

One could describe his appearance as pleasing to the eyes . Despite being in his mid 40's he was still rather good looking. His hair as he preferred to wear it in a long ponytail was the color of deep russet brown, a trait he shared with his eldest son. His younger son had inherited his wife's thick raven locks , much to her happiness .

They joked about having a mirror in their own children frequently. His eyes a deep sea blue which were inherited by both his children. He had very piercing features and on top of that , he traveled alot as the head of the merchants to various places to undertaking trading ventures for the Kou empire , sometimes he would be joined by one of the princes of the Kou Empire , majorly it would be Prince Kouen . He thirsted for the freedom that came with travelling to new places and hence always joined him regardless of being very young in age.

It was a rather tiring day for Ken , the arguments had gone on for hours and hours before it lead to a complete failure . The Emperor had not consented to the request which sparked into another meaningless gaggle and Ken was late returning back to his home. it was nearly midnight by the time he and his attendances began their way back to his manor on their horses .

The night life in Kou was vibrant as ever, nothing dulled the spirits of the people who thrived on being outside. It was during this time that Kens attention was pulled by a sudden resonating, he looked around attracting the curious look of his fellow merchants and attendants'.

" Did you feel that ?" Ken's gruff voice enquired as he stepped off his horse his eyes focusing on the dark parts of the streets to the side. Something was just not right and he could feel it , it made his hackles rise .One could interject that it more of a different feeling that made him so uneasy . He quietly made his way along the street his curious attendant following, Shouji following his own hand grasping the hilt of his sword.

"My Lord, you shouldn't be simple walking around like this. The Lady would be most displeased " Shouji whispered enjoying the way his Lords nervous laughter echoed slightly , well no one wanted The Lady's furious attention on them .

" Now Now Shouji " Ken whispered with a nervous smile " You know she does not need to know about this little detour " Honestly , Ken did not want to face his furious wife .

" Honestly My Lord , My Lady has her ways of knowing that you have not been taking care of yourself , The last time you were wandering around like this you ended up with a wound and a broken arm " Shouji sighed and followed his Lord quietly down the alleyway which was steadily growing darker , his own hand remaining fixed to the hilt of his sword .

"Hush Shouji, look at that "Ken stopped holding out his hand stopping his attendant from walking further. There is the midst of the broken pieces of wood and dirt was a small form huddled on the dusty, dirty floor. Whatever it was it seemed to be completely unconscious and hurt, if one could see my large bruise on its leg. Ken moved forward without prompt, yet he was still conscious of the danger children assassins could be .

He hunched down and his eyes nearly popped out, it was a girl! a very young girl well she was a child . That instantly he sat down on the floor and lightly moved the murky strands of her hair off her face, he was right in deducing that she was hurt, little starches and wounds covered her face. The very aura that emanated from her screamed innocent, Ken couldn't help but let a small wistful smile to appear on his lips . Making his decision he gathered the little girl in his arms much to the alarm of Shouji

Shouji instantly moved forward "My Lord what are you doing?" he enquired watching him bundling the small child in his arms, his eyes catching sight of the very peculiar earring on the girls ear.

Ken payed no attention to his attendant as he walked back to the other merchants who were alarmed seeing their lord carrying a small child followed by his attendant Shouji hot on his heels . On reaching his horse Ken tucked the girl into a warm piece of cloth and hoisted himself up on the horse holding her to him as he cast his eyes on Shouji who looked frazzled

" Shouji , it's just a little girl who is hurt , looking at her she seems abandoned and cold . She's probably terrified, she could use a little taking care of "Then without a word more he tugged on the reins of his horse and began to take the way back home.

Shouji merely sighed and he too, along with the attendants and merchants followed his lord home. The entire time the little girl slept peacefully, Haagenti keeping her in a state of sleep. He needed her to sleep till it was the right time for her to wake up.

Past :

" _ **Solomon!" A young childish voice resonated through the lavishly decorated chamber . The voice was like little bells ringing in the breeze, enough to catch the attention of the man clad in white and holding a staff. His hair was blue with a long braid that flowed down his back.**_

 _ **The King Solomon had, along with his 3 magi's , Ugo and Zagan entered the room situated inside his own palace. Arba was the first to spot the thundering feet and the long silver hair strands; she smiled softly and crouched down to gather the little girl who had hurried towards them in her arms , without a single delay . She tucked the young girl close that in turn clung to Arba her hands holding onto the bracelets on Arba hands while smiling at Solomon.**_

" _ **You came! You brought Sheeba as well ! " The little girl smiled at the Queen Sheeba while holding her arms out for Solomon, A universal gesture that she wanted to be carried. Solomon merely let out a soft laugh and obliged her gathering the girl in his arms, while Arba and Sheeba watched with bright smiles and adoring looks. His own gaze caught in the double irised greenish yellow eyes .**_

" _**I did promise , I would come Little Guardian "**_

A loud gasp echoed throughout an empty room when she shot awake her tiny hands going to clutch the earring which resonated with soft warmth, silently assuring her that Haagenti was here. That's when she noticed the bed and the soft sheets covering her small form. Her eyes widened taking into the lavishly decorated form, the softly burning candles. Her leg hurt which caused her to lift the sheet to find her leg bandaged a frown forming on her face. The dream confused her. Solomon holding a child that was not Aladdin? And even Arba? What in the actual hell was all this ? And whose house was she in ?

"Haagenti ?"

" _Yes I am here " The deep husky voice of the djinn echoed deep in her mind " Please do not panic , you are safe "_

"Where am I ? Please tell me some pervert did not kidnap me !"

" _I wouldn't have let that happen my lady " The Djinn chuckled softly " A merchant found you collapsed on the streets and brought you to his home , his wife took care of your injuries "_

"Injuries? But i didn't have any while I was talking to ugo and you "She frowned twisting the soft sheet between her fingers. This was all happening quickly , where was she in the first place ? A home okay ... but which region? If she happened to be in Sindria she might just run away .

" _It was a necessary manifestation and a result of the travelling to this world " Haagenti whispered before becoming alert " The wife she is at the door , Ill be right here my lady don't you worry "_

That's all the Djinn whispered before the ornate door opened, revealing a woman dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono but holy hell was it gorgeous and lavish. A deep sea green in colour with intricate designs in what looked like gold threading. Her hair was long and thick let loose, but her eyes were the ones that really touched the girl. A warm brown, it reminded her of security and earth.

" Oh you little one , your awake " The woman whispered with obvious excitement before walking inside , quickly moving to her side and resting her hand on her forehead " Your fever has gone down as well " her voice was soft yet authoritative . " Does it hurt anywhere else? Our doctor helped in taking care of your injuries "

" Thank you " The girl whispered softly before looking up at the woman with curious eyes " Excuse me but where am I ?

The woman couldn't control her smile as she clapped her hands together "Oh my you're so well mannered, I wish my boys would learn something from you. They are so loud "Sighing playfully she pressed a finger to her lip "But then again, we women are always the best. Dont let them hear that . As for who I am. My Name is Izayoi Hiroshi , the wife of Ken Hiroshi who brought you here last night and you little one ?"

" Iris , My name is Iris " The little girl replied with a soft smile .

Haagenti warmed against her ear _" Iris , that name suits you"_ he replied deep in her mind .

" Iris , that is a beautiful name , are you a foreigner little one ?" Izayoi watched the girl called Iris with a fond smile before her attention was drawn by a timid knock on the door. A young servant girl walked in carrying a tray ladened with food , the aroma was rich and scrumptious " I hoped you will eat something , you must be starving "

Iris couldn't deny that she was hungry, all this change was far too much for her but if anything her years at the Orphanage had taught her in her world was to remain calm and watch before reacting. Haagenti watched over her with a small smile, it would be crazy but she trusted him and she couldn't deny that it felt right. Somehow she knew he would never mislead her , she trusted him but not humans . They always had another motive and in this world motive was the game .

"Where am I? I don't recognize the place " Iris murmured softly watching as the lady – Izayoi placed the tray on her lap with a fond smile .

" Oh don't you know ? Your in the Kou Empire "

KOU ? KOU ? The center of all the brimming unrest? Oh God, she was here! Gyokuen ! The DARK MAGI ! Iris's mind fell into an over drive, If she was in Kou then where was she in the time line? had Gyokuen already become empress ? Was there still time for her to flee? she was a child ! Her little arms and legs would never help her flee from the dark magi

Also Al- Thamen , Judar and the entire Kou clan . She didn't notice the way her demeanor changed to a thoughtful one the keen eyes of the Lady watching her , however Haagenti noticed his russet red eyes peering at the lady with an amused fascination . Did this woman feel attached to his mistress already?

" I m in Kou ? I didn't know I had traveled this far " Iris murmured softly before taking a spoonful of the soup , her eyes lit up at the mouth watering taste" This is so good !" , all conversations seized as she inhaled the soup and began helping herself to some more of the food . Izayoi watched the girl with a wide smile, Lord she looked like her sons who also eagerly devoured their food.

"Thank you for the food and I am a foreigner actually "Iris mussed only to be disrupted by a young man bursting into the room.

" Did I hear right ? Father brought home a little girl? Also Mother, father wants to speak to you urgently "He was tall for his age, with piercing blue eyes and thick russet locks held together in a high pony. He looked around 13 , it was a no brainer that he was the Lady's son .

" Natsume ! Where are your manners? " Izayoi huffed before standing up elegantly and beckoning her son forward " Meet this delightful little girl , her name is Iris . Iris this my eldest son Natsume "

" Hello " Natsume peered at the young girl who smiled shyly back to him while holding onto the soup bowl , " oh she is adorable , like one of our cousins little dolls "

" Im not a doll " Iris huffed at the young man with a small frown .

" Oh your not, what are you then ?" Natsume grinned playfully at the little girl

" If you want to find out then get to know me better " Iris grinned playfully at the man ," Dolls break and just stay , I want an adventure "

" An adventure ? Well to that I'd say I have a ship and its ready "

" Then I would say , when shall we set the sails ?"

Natsume bursted out laughing and ruffled the little girl named Iris hair causing her to shriek and push his hands away. Izayoi watched them interact with a warm motherly smile , her eyes shined with an unknown emotion watching the little girl befriend her son .

" Say Iris when Im going on a trip next time will you come with me ? Natsume liked this little girl , her green eyes were alight with a deep fire and determination . Something so very uncommon in the girls around him . He noticed her eyes glancing at the sword hung on his waist and grinned even wider.

" Ill come if you teach me how to fight " Iris announced with a sharp and clear voice , if she needed to survive this world , she needed to learn how to defend herself

. Haagenti himself grinned hearing her choice of words _' Good , thats a very good idea My Lady , with enough training we can begin with you learning to Djinn Equip '_ .

Iris's eyes widened on hearing Haagenti's deep voice echo in her mind . DJINN EQUIP! THAT WAS EVERY FAN'S DREAM !

Natsume looked at his mother for approval noticing the way she smiled. The women in his family were very well trained in fighting and well this little spitfire had already roused his interest.

" Very well then Iris , we shall begin once you have met the whole family "

Her wide smile was enough to make him smile as well

Far away in another distant part of the world, a young man emerged from the thick forest holding his green hat in place, his silvery blond hair in a long braid , the overlapping colours of green and white , while waving his vine- like wand, in an instant the expanse in front of him glowed a bright golden colour before he himself stepped forth into the light. The Rukh around him fluttered happily, encouraging his decision. He was Yunan , the wandering magi " Let us see who this new person is shall we ?" He whispered in his warm voice, his yes twinkling with a deep emotion before he vanished in a flutter of Rukh.

So Typical of Iris to fall right in the middle of the chaos but then again...

Chaos was not a pit, it was a ladder

 _ **(Thank you all for your support ! Please review and favourite ! Until next time TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**( Welcome back everyone! Merry Christmas and a happy new year in advance ! Please enjoy the new chapter ! Also this chapter feature a time gap of a few years - around 3-4 years , also because of Iris being in this world and the influx of Rukh around her she aged quickly , in the current chapter she is 12 years old , Disclaimer ! I dont own Magi or its characters ! I only own Iris and my other Oc's)**_

 _ **( Just to make this clear Kouen is 19 , Iris herself is around 12 , Izaya Hiroshi is 14 , Natsume Hiroshi is 17, Hakuryuu is 10 , some of the ages will be altered to fit my story as well as certain plot lines ! Enjoy ! )**_

Chapter 5 : First Meetings

The lights that adorned every corner of the room gave off a beautiful, exquisite atmosphere, long silken drapes hid the changing area from private eyes while little nick knacks graced the bed and the bedside drawers. Countless kimonos lay strewn on the bed while the lady of the house sat arranging them properly only smiling when she heard a voice complain from within the drapes of how bothersome all this was and why was there so much material?.

"Where is the little spitfire?" Natsume mussed poking his head into the guest room, much to the annoyance of his Mother Izayoi who pushed his head back. It had been a few years since the little girl named Iris had begun to stay them. He was already very attached to the girl, she was like a little sister to him but she was fierce and very strong willed. Izayoi sighed and opened the door causing her son to stumble in , nearly hitting his own face on the floor .

" She is getting ready , honestly you men have no patience " Izayoi sighed before venturing to the bed , smoothing out any of the creases in her own outfit .

" How did you convince her to wear a kimono ? She hates the time and layers in it " Natsume sat down next to his mother with a curious smile , he never quite understood how she was able to convince Iris to do things that Iris would give the brothers hell over if they even asked .

Izayoi pressed a finger to her lip before whispering softly "Sweets and more books that's it "she relayed her biggest secret in convincing the girl.

The girl in question stepped out of the curtains , the material was a soft shimmering blue which gave one the motion of flowing water , at the waist soft silken white material flowed downwards almost translucent but it added to the effect , it stopped mid way to showcase the shimmery soft blue of the first layer that pooled around her , the material at the chest was a darker blue and was intricate with white flowers , the sleeves were the same shimmery white – blue covering her pale arms completely , the obi was almost celestial blue in colour that once forming the ribbon , the left over material dipped down in waves, her long silver hair was held up in an intricate twist of braids but left majority of hair down in a mix of curls and waves , all held up by a single ribbon, something Iris never understood how the Lady Izayoi did it .

Iris huffed in childish annoyance and looked at the lady Izayoi " I don't understand why i have to wear this! I was going to practice with Natsume- ni san " . She didnt notice the look of pure happiness that the lady had , oh Iris looked so beautiful , her silver hair was pulled up in an flattering side bun with small braids completing the look , the soft shimmery material gave her an almost ethereal look , she looked like a princess . In the past years , the girl her husband had found had become an intricate part of her house , although she was not officially adopted by the family ... yet the Hiroshi family saw her as the little girl they never had .

Izayoi and Ken treated the girl like their own daughter, while the two brothers were over protective mother hens over Iris . However neither of the brothers went easy on the girl while training. Over the 3 years, Iris had already being done very well with sword fighting, plus her ability to move so stealthily was akin of a shadow ninja. She was quick and her stamina was strong, steadily building. Natsume trained her in sword fighting while the younger brother who was 14 , trained her in studies and defence . Her age was a little difficult for Izayoi to decipher , when she was first bought to them she looked 6 but it seemed like she aged quickly , the girl looked 12 , but then again girls did mature quicker then boys .

" Ni san is right here !" Natsume barged right in grinning like a fool on hearing her call him brother , his own eyes widening on seeing her complete look , oh god as she grew up him and Izaya had to be ready to beat the suitors away from her , she looked divine " Imotuo looks so beautiful ! she can look like a girl after all !" he delighted in seeing her sputter and glare at him with her moss greenish yellow eyes, Iris hated dressing up it made her feel weird and Natsume loved poking fun at her .

" why do i have to dress up !" Iris huffed earning a deep laughter in her mind from Haagenti _' You look delightfully cute mistress '_ The djinn couldn't help but chuckle seeing the slight tinges of blush on his mistresses cheeks .

" You have to dress up because we are going to the summer festival at the palace tonight ! And mom would literally hold you down if you refused because she loves seeing you in a kimono " Natsume hummed before walking over to Iris and adjusted her obi like a doting brother would " Plus Izaya is back from his trip and we have a guest as well ",

" Izaya is back !" Iris couldnt help the loud shriek of happiness that tore from her. Izaya Hiroshi was her favourite because he pulled pranks like no other , singlehandedly she had learnt some of the best pranks from him and he was devilishly smart , almost wicked in his wits , she longed to see him again ! Izaya had been the one to take her to the library here in Kou and her hunger for devouring books had returned with a vengeance , she didn't wait before sprinting out of the room , the words ' guest ' did not register to her at all and Nastume shook his head and called out ' Iris wait up !'

"I-za-ya ni san !" Her loud melodic voice reverberated through the house as she tore through the house determined in finding the other brother " Ni - san !"

Suddenly she was drawn back in a rush , her feet skidded to a stop , the shadows converged around her swirled like little wisps of air and caught her fall making it seem like she was being held by a black mass, like a spider thread and vanished as she stood up straighter adjusting the bothersome folds of the Kimono , however her blood rushed high and in a flicker of annoyance her green eyes glinted dangerously with anger ' Haagenti , what is it ? You only do this when something is amiss"

Haagenti in her mind chuckled nervously as he tried to explain his behaviour _' My Queen there is someone over there who has a strong influx of rukh , you should tred carefully '_

His behaviour quelled her anger and Iris stopped gently cocked her head as she listened to him , her she lifted her hand palm up and watched as the shadows around her swirled before curling up her arm and neck disappearing into her earring in which Haagenti dwelled. In the last 4 years she had managed to master a djinn equip but because of her age it was incredibly hard for her to sustain it long but she was doing much better. Haagenti had a rather unsual power , he could manipulate shadows and metal , Iris had discovered it while sitting in the guest room and the candles had blown out , the shadows converged around her like they seeked to comfort her , Iris was never scared of the dark in the first place . . Which is why she did not have to carry around a sword, he could conjure it.

Iris huffed with annoyance and stood straighter letting her feet move swiftly yet soundlessly across the marble floor before she peeked into the room where Ken Hiroshi and Izaya Hiroshi were entertaining the said 'guest ' . She could see the Rukh amassing around him in waves and her own rukh were pulsing with a strange fervour, the Rukh always guided her and calmed her before she could panic even more.

Iris stepped forward with cat like footsteps as she observed the scene in front of her , double irsed eyes widened on seeing the view , is that who she thought it was ? Why was Izaya standing so close to him ? The trademark scarlet hair, the broad back and the royal attire, his back was facing her but she could recognize the metal vessels strapped to his waist, the sword, the pendant and the armor. Of course it just had to be Ren Kouen ! . He was much younger than she had seen in the anime and Manga , he looked around 17 ,although this was a bit of relief for her , however the existence of the metal vessels was proof that Judar had become the Oracle of Kou . Tch .. lovely .

This ment that she still had time to leave the Kou Empire before the real chaos began. She had no intention to come face to face with the dark Magi Arba or Judar for that matter. She didn't intend to die so quickly and Haagenti was surprisingly quiet about this so called 'ancestor 'of hers, the original Medium, she had full intentions to make him talk. A low huff escaped her before she noticed another similar head peeking at her from the side . She couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on her lips seeing the boy , so incredibly confused but the fire that was burning bright in his eyes . Some desperation mixed with the hatred that would eventually ruin him if he kept up the path . The inner fangirl side of her squealed on seeing Hakuryuu ! oh he was so adorable ! she just wanted to hug him tight and snuggle him close

It was then that her attention fell to the one scarred eye, this was Hakuryuu, the son of the previous emperor , his scarred eyes was proof of the event that had undoubtedly occurred , his family had been slain , his brothers and father slaughtered by the Al –Thamen . However she noticed the lack of Rukh around him , the bright golden rukh were so faint around him that it made her heart hurt , after all he was the son of the dark magi Gyokouen , she could see the faint fluttering of black aura around him , she didn't like that even in the slightest . Tears brimmed ever so slightly in her eyes thinking of Hakuryuu , what he faced in the future , the torture , the dungeons , all that hate and despair and Kouen's use of Phenix on him all made her emotions swirl form sadness to anger . No one understood him .

"There she is, this is the little ball of fire I was talking about Lord Kouen "Ken Hiroshi spoke up, his deep voice broke her out of her musings, instant panic taking over her. This was not the Plan! Oh hell no! How was she supposed to speak to one of the most calculating and perceptive characters in the show ? . Haagenti's voice filled her mind like a warm caress of assurance, in the last 4 years, he had been there constantly helping her along her struggles of being in a world she knew but never understood.

During all these musings she failed to see the sharp crimson gaze of Kouen on her, so this was the girl The Hiroshi family considered as their daughter and sister? She was so little and it looked like she was in her own daze. However something about her made Kouens gaze stay on her a minute longer, he was already calculating her, evaluating her importance like a piece on his chess board. His gaze was so overpowering that it caused Iris eyes to sharpen with annoyance, lovely! Now he had his eyes on her... Well she had to make the best of this situation. She breathed in deeply before she stepped forward, the kimono she wore contrasted beautifully with her eyes and long thick silver hair, a few strands curled into long side braids, the soft swirl of the silk as she walked soundless towards them, her eyes gazing at Izaya with a deep fondness, her gait no longer spoke of mindlessness but rather determination. So what if he was Kouen ? Well she knew more than him about everything in this universe and Knowledge was power and she would use that card if the time came.

" Ball of Fire , Spitfire and Izaya ni san calls me Silver haired Princess , honestly " Iris hummed before standing infront of Ken Hiroshi as he grinned at the little girl who he considered his own daughter , he looked at her with appraising eyes , she looked like a princess today .

"Lord Kouen, My greetings, my name is Iris. Im honoured to make your acquaintance " Iris kept her voice steady and held her head up high , keeping her eyes locked onto Kouens while internally she was having a fucking meltdown and lets be honest ... a bit of fangirling as well . Any fan swore to have swooned once on seeing him on the screen or pages for the first time and Iris was not different.

Kouen watched the girl introduce herself without being asked by Ken , his own eyes wouldn't move from her , she was beyond beautiful , she looked almost celestial in the outfit , her eyes and hair were unusual for kou and there was this silent determination in her eyes which blazed with a deep fire , her gait had changed as she walked with a silent grace and poise that would make any lady in the court covet her , his lips curled into a small smile , barely noticeable " Me as well .." before he could say anything else he noticed her attention had shifted from him to the form standing a fair distance from Kouen , he knew Hakuryuu was there , having lost his brothers and father in the fire had turned the boy into a wall of silence , he watched as the girl stepped forward with a warm smile , Hakuryuu 's own eyes focusing on the elder girl in front of him , he didn't understand why she was smiling so widely . He had noticed her silently watching them but he never thought she would approach him.

" Hello , Im Iris , Im deeply honoured to make your acquaintance Prince Hakuryuu "

"How do you know my name? " Hakuryuu glared at her with sharp eyes , but that didn't deter her one bit , her smile only widened before answering " Everyone knows your name and now you know mine so we have already begun being friends !" Without waiting for a response from him Iris gave him the most comforting smile, oh she could barely control herself from tearing up in front of everyone , she could remember it all – Zagan , the dark magi Judar , Belail's dungeon , the pain Hakuryuu had to suffer through . The Rukh swirled ever so thickly around them, the beginnings of a deep friendship, only Iris could see them the way they fluttered closer to the boy. To her utter delight some of the golden Rukh began settling on her skin.

"Ne Silver haired princess, no hug for you nii san?" Izaya pouted before poking the girl on her shoulder " I've been away from 6 months ! " Izaya couldn't help but grin seeing her frown in mock annoyance .

" You promised me that you would take me on this trip , Natsume Ni-san too promised but both of you didn't act according to your words . So Im not talking to you " Iris replied before going to stand by Hakuryuu's side , her eyes focusing briefly on the mass of Rukh around Kouen and his piercing eyes focused on her before he turned to Ken ignoring her once again , well Iris didn't care much about that , she was more interested in talking to Hakuryuu .

Izaya pouted and tried to speak to her but she shot back quickly," You both never let me come on a trip with you! Why did you not take me this time? You promised! Also you went to the only city that has the biggest library in the empire! They had scriptures and books that I wanted to see! "

"Now come on don't be angry with me, I brought you gifts! " Izaya tried to calm her with the gifts he had brought for her, he knew she would be pissed as hell but she was a girl and gifts always seemed to work on quelling angers for them.

" I don't want Gifts ! Dresses and jewelry! I just wanted to go out and see the scriptures for myself ni-san , first hand is always better, it would have helped me understand more about history Im not fond of dressing up and jewelry , You promised me you wouldn't treat me like other submissive little girls who cant think for themselves! There is much more for me to do than stay at home! I refuse to be just another girl who only smiles prettily" Although her voice was low, all the occupants of the room could sense that she was very deeply upset and pissed off. Izaya himself sighed and tried to speak up only to catch her turning away from him to look at Hakuryuu.

" Ne would you like to go outside to the garden ? " Iris questioned him " I would like to get to know you better !"

" I don't !"

" Aww why , come on " Iris grinned and tugged on his sleeve before looking at Ken " Can we go to the garden ? I want to get to know my new friend!" , Ken chuckled and nodded his head .

" Im not your friend !"

" You will be , now lets go " Iris tugged the boy along with a wide smile , unaware of the eyes on her of every male in the room . Hakuryuu although annoyed couldn't deny that she was unlike anyone he had met before , he didn't get any pitying eyes from her nor was she so nervous around him that she didn't speak at all , unwillingly his lips curled into the barest hints of a genuine smile . Hakuryuu couldn't help but smile a little wider at her boldness, she looked elder to him but she behaved like a child.

Kouen watched their interaction with barely controlled amusement; she needed no prompt and did as she pleased. She didn't want to submissive and home bound? She didn't like dresses and jewellery? He had noticed the complete lack of jewellery on her, the only think she wore was an earring that looked quite normal for that matter. She didn't wear anything on her wrists or neck, no hairpins or even fancy earrings. Why? That was an interesting notion in its own way.

"Well she is certainly very interesting " Kouen's rich husky voice hid no amusement as he looked at Ken Hiroshi who was patting the back of his now dejected son , " She wanted scrolls from the library ? Why is that ?" In her asking about the scrolls and her desire to read them mimicked the fact that Kouen himself had gone to this particular city to read some of the Toran Scriptures they had acquired from Dungeons all over the world . The story and scraps of the so called 'other world – Alma Toran' .

"That is true, Lord Kouen, Iris had this intense desire to read and gather information about literally everything but she favours history and primarily Dungeon History more than anything. She really wanted to go but her brothers didn't want her to because the sea as you know was expecting huge storms " Ken replied with a sad smile as he patted Izaya on his back , " She is going to be extra fierce in training tomorrow morning and these boys better sleep with their eyes open , she is relentless in her pranks and mischief if she gets angry "

"Training ?" Kouen raised an eyebrow at Ken's choice of words "Of what?" she looked so fragile

" Oh I must have told you , Iris trains in sword fighting with the boys each day . She is quite good with it but her talents lie in her stealth and quick footing. She favours the katana and throw knives more than anything "Kens voice was full of pride as he spoke about his adoptive daughter .

" Hmm she would make a good Dungeon Capturer one day then " Kouen replied before looking outside the window , his gaze focussing on the lights hung everywhere , the royal residences were alight with a strange mix of excitement and freedom , everywhere people smiled and rejoiced, shops lined every street and performers gathered at every corner , it was one night when the whole empire came together . The summer festival had begun.

Relentless and stubborn but with a heart of pure gold, that's what Ken and his family thought of the girl they had found on one night many years ago , however her role as the daughter they wanted her to be would fall short of the destiny she had over her shoulders ,it had already begun , the first meetings had altered the flow of fate and Haagenti knew this was just the beginning . She would have to leave, there were others waiting for her to be found. Iris was only 12 at that time but the swirls of encounters had just begun, Haagenti would protect and watch over her forever as she took the first step in this journey.

 _ **( Thank you all for your support ! Until Next Time ! TheHeavyRains^^)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Welcome to the new year 2017 ! Thank you everyone for your support and I hope for your continued support! Disclaimer: I do not own Magi ! I only own my OC and new plot lines I introduce !  
Guest 1 : I certainly get your point , current Sinbad is twisted as hell , Koumei is my fav as well ! he is so underrated !**_

 _ **Guest 2:Here is the new update !**_

 _ **Guest 3 : Thank you for letting me know !**_

 _ **Lady Syndra : Thank you for your support ! enjoy the new chapter ! ^^ )**_

 **Chapter 6: Summer festival or the day my plan goes to hell?**

One could hear the soft whisperings of water in the pond, the gentle sounds of the fish swimming silently in its depths, the large fruit trees lush and thick, the scent of heady flowers in the air and Iris couldn't be happier then ever, she felt best when she was in the garden of the house. It was just so incredibly beautiful here , after practice she would spend time here talking to Haagenti who had the curious habit of appearing as a thread of shadow curling along her arm and telling her how to maintain her equip .

Tonight however she was sitting at the ponds edge with Hakuryuu which was a fan girls dream to actually talk to the adorable, brave prince. He was reluctant at first but she relentlessly spoke till he began talking her as well. Now both of them were staring at the night sky lost in their own thoughts , Iris felt the Rukh around her get chirper and more excited as they settled all over her skin and lap , if she could explain the sound it would be like soft chime of a butterflies wings , over the years she had grown accustomed to it .

Hakuryuu looked over at the elder girl with a curious look , she knew about his family and their murders but she had not expressed her pity or brought it up , instead she had barraged him with questions about his favourite thing sand if he like to read or what weapons was he training with , much to his own delight she had shown him the hidden knives in her dismissal and to prove her aim had fired off two of the knives with frightening precision causing two peaches to fall into his hands , she was certainly someone to be wary of but somehow he wanted to get to know her better . The more he stayed away from the palace the better for him , seeing everyone especially his mother and Kouen was excruciating for him the sudden unwelcomed thoughts made his fists clench together drawing the attention of Iris who frowned silently .

"Ne Hakuryuu? I always wondered what your name ment? My understanding of this language is not very good, Izaya ni – san has been teaching me but im not really good at it "Iris hummed giving the boy a soft smile as her fingers dipped into the cool water of the pond wiggling softly, however her attention was completely on the young prince, anything she could do to distract him from whatever unpleasant thought he was having was good enough for her.

"My Name?" This was the most unusual thing anyone have ever asked him and for an instant Hakuryuu merely stared at her before collecting his thoughts, "Well I have been told that it Means White Dragon "he shrugged letting his own fingers brush a little dirt from the edge of the pond, he never really gave much importance to what his name meant, his teacher had told him once and that's it – he never thought about it again.

"White Dragon? Oh my that's just perfect "Iris couldn't help but grin in amusement – Magi Trivia Unlocked! - "That means as you grow up you will be fierce and relentless in your pursuits, but how do you write it? The letters I mean, can you teach me? " The very excited look on her face made any argument in Hakuryuu die down completely , why was she so excited and interested ?

" Oh well its not like there is something here I can write on " he replied non-challantly not expecting her to fish out one of her throwing knives and hand it to him with that overly excited look, "What am I supposed to do with this now?", Iris grinned wider and cleared a spot on the smooth rock "Lets etch it here! It's not like anyone is going to see it! Now show me how you write your name "Iris was beyond excited and happy, despite having a fangirl moment she just really wanted to get to know him. In her world Hakuryuu was seen as a villain or pitied but now that the boy was really in front of her she realized that she could make a difference for the young prince.

Hakuryuu sighed and decided to indulge her , her enthusiasm was infectious and despite himself he could feel himself getting excited and leaned closer and began to scratch his name into the rock , it took him a few minutes till he could scratch out the initials of his name , the entire time Iris watched him with rapt intention " That's so cool ! Thank you Hakuryuu "She grinned and took the throw knife from him etching her own name into the rock "You know what, this can be our rock of friendship! " Standing up she held out her hand for Hakuryuu to take, her double Irised eyes having a soft glint as the Rukh swirled and fluttered around them, Hakuryuu smiled and took her hand before grinning playfully "All right but I wont be blamed for defacing the property, that's on you "he smile, a warm genuine smile which made Iris squeal and restraint herself so hard from glomping the boy, oh god he was so cute!

"Aye Aye Captain! You can trust me Hakuryuu! I shall keep this secret " Holding up her hand in mock salute Iris smiled before dropping her hand while still holding onto his other hand , she began walking out of the garden Hakuryuu shaking his head before letting her tug him but he had a warm smile on his face , his eyes had softened ever so slightly .

" I will hold you to that but we should meet up with the others , we have to leave for the festival now " Hakuryuu informed her while walking through the corridors with her guiding him , on entering the room he failed to notice the eyes on them, including those of Kouen and the Hiroshi family since he was working on not stepping on the material of her attire " Oh god I'm going to step on your dress !"

Iris turned to face him with an agreeing look "I know that! I swear that's why I don't like wearing all these layers! You can't even move in them properly! I envy you Hakuryuu you boys don't have to wear so many layers and you get to carry around a weapon! Tch I'm jealous!" Iris puffed her cheeks in pure distaste, she could deny that she looked good but she hated the amount of layers, luckily she did not have to wear ridiculous amount of layers like the royal princesses.

" Then let me walk in front otherwise im going to fall " Hakuryuu sighed and stepped in front of her before feeling her poke his shoulder , she stepped up beside him and smiled at him " why don't we walk together then ?, ne come on everyone is waiting " she gestured to everyone who was waiting before patting his hand in a comforting gestured and walked over to the Lady Izayoi who was consoling both of the brothers who were mentally shivering at the thought of the pranks and mischief they were going to be subjected to .

It was truly an amusing sight for the royal princes, both watched as the Hiroshi boys tried so hard to make Iris talk to them but she refused and turned away from them but anyone could see the soft smile on her lips , she bowed her head once to Ken and Izayoi before the royal guards informed them that they were ready to depart , Iris questioned Izaya if she could go on horseback with them since she didn't want to travel in the carriage , Iris unleashed the wrath of puppy dog eyes on both of the brothers who were also dressed in fancy attires in contrast to their normal casual attire with their swords still strapped to their sides . They easily got nervous looking at their mother for help who turned away and silently began to chuckle hiding her mouth with her hand , Ken was no help as well , the brothers sighed as they couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes , it worked ...always with them no matter how much they tried to toughen themselves for that .

" Fine Fine but Izaya can take you on horseback " Natsume sighed and patted Izaya on his back " best of luck for her pranks " Izaya groaned and looked at Iris who had the mischievous look on her face " Lovely great , let me get my horse "

Iris grinned and clapped her hands together before catching the eye of Hakryuu who himself had a smile on his lips, she smiled wider and pressed her finger to his lips mimicking a hush motion before standing with Izayoi

The trip to the castle was fucking terrifying for Iris; she didn't know what to do! If Gyoukouen managed to find her , the dark magi would instantly know that something was different about her , the Rukh around her was always thick and settling on her skin , plus she had no time for getting captured , during the trip she had waggled a promise to go on the trip to the city with Izaya , she needed a few answers and she knew the scrolls there would have some answers, dammit the only medium she knew about was the big crystallized monster which was defeated at the end of season 2 . The entire time she sat conversing with Haagenti in her mind, Hakuryuu and Kouen would occasional glance at her from time to time something she was unaware of.

'Haagenti I want answers you know on this Medium ancestor of mine 'Iris huffed at her djinn mentally

" _It's not my place to tell My Queen; however I can tell you that this trip for you will be enlightening_ "Haagenti replied while watching the scene infront of him

"As in? Will I finally be able to get some answers? "Iris questioned him surprised at the fact that there were people who knew about this 'ancestor 'of hers "I don't get it, any of this, all this never existed in the actual story "

" _Time will answer all of your questions My Queen, as I said once before, Your the only one with the power to change the flow of fate "_ Haagenti hinted at her meeting of the royal princes and her obvious need to get to know Hakuryuu, he wouldn't stop her but he needed to soon divert her attention, she could not stay here forever.

"I want to know, I want to know more about who I am supposed to be "Iris replied to her Djinn silently, she never had an existence, in her world she was considered a waste of space, she remembered clearly the outline of her parents leaving her outside the doors of the orphanage in the bitter snow, she was just 5 years old and all her cries was not enough to sway them, they only took along her older brother. They did not consider her important and that left a mark in her heart no matter how much she denied that it never affected her, of course it did! She was human after all.

"Haagenti what are we going to do about Judar or Gyokouen? They will be able to sense that I have a djinn very easily wont they?" This fact worried Iris more than anything , this is why primarily why she did not want to the palace in the first place but she couldn't say no the family who had been taking care of her for so long , despite maintaining a cheerful demeanour she was terrified of being discovered and killed . It had hit her hard that this world was real and her life can end brutally if she was not careful , she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at the thoughts that ran rampant through her mind , there was no stopping them , every second she was thinking , drawing plans , it was exhausting way to live .

" _He wont is able to actually, the only think he will be able to see the rukh not the djinn unless you let him "_ Haagenti assured her as they approached the gates of the castle, Kouen in the front began to lead the party forward.

A soft gasp of amazement escaped her lips, greenish yellow eyes widening at the sheer beauty of the place, the manga or the anime did not do it much justice, the colours and the architecture was pure magnificence. There were hardly enough names to describe the sheer amount of lights that glowed from every available space, countless stalls, countless artists, people stopped on their way to watch their party move forward, guards rushing forward to envelope the royal party in their mists, she felt like she was in a dream, everywhere she looked there was something new to envelop her senses and she was enjoying this moment to the fullest. Iris wanted nothing more than to jump down and get lost among the fanfair but she knew none of the brothers would allow it, even now she felt Izaya poke her side with his thumb as he held the reins of the horse, she knew what it meant and drawing out a long sigh she looked at Izaya with a pout before looking over at Hakuryuu who merely raised an eyebrow at her expression, the young prince knew that she was up to something with that pout of hers.

"Do we have to greet the emperor or something Izaya ni-san "Iris enquired while fiddling with her long hair, she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

" No actually only father and Natsume will do so , mother and yourself are free to enjoy the banquet as you please , I will also be there with you " Izaya replied with a soft hum " Im sure you will be introduced to the princesses and the other noble girls "

"Boo that's so boring, can't I do something else? I want to watch the festival not sit with coddled, jealous little princesses who will call out on me being an orphan or not deserving to be here or something, if one girl says that I wont be held responsible for punching their pretty little faces in, ni – san "Iris replied with a coy smile making Izaya sigh in fear for the girls who dared to cross her, it would not end well for them, Iris could pack a very powerful punch.

"We can't have that now can we? It will be troublesome if you end up hitting one of the girls there " Izaya could only agree with Iris , she was mostly a well behaved girl but if anything angered her , she had the most vengeful wrath ever , she was not afraid of pain or hard work , she had numerous scars on her hands and back having gained them while learning to fight , she had broken her arm , her ankle , fallen sick with chest congestion but still never gave up in contrast to the other girls who wouldn't dare to pick up a sword .

"She can come with me, the castle has a big archive, and she can read if she wishes "The deep husky voice broke the conversation between Iris and Izaya both with identical looks of shocks on their face. The voice belongs to Ren Kouen of all people! Had he heard what they were talking about, Iris's eyes lifted dup to look at Kouen whose own gaze was on her even though he was riding, he was addressing her! Could this day get any weirder?, a soft smile graced her lips as she looked at Kouen grateful for the opportunity to gather more knowledge about herself, of course he didn't know that and she preferred to keep it from him, "Thank you Lord Kouen, I'm grateful for the opportunity "

Although she was surprised way beyond her usual level she couldn't help but smile. When had Kouen of all people shown any interest in the affairs of others unless it benefitted him? This was highly unsual in many ways but it didn't mean that she would not take advantage of this opportunity, Kouen according to the anime and manga had a thirst for knowledge so he was bound gather books and scriptures from all over the world, it was a long stretch but she hoped there was something that could help her as well.

Hakuryuu watched them interact with an emotionless face, would she be like the other girls? Swooning and giggling over the prospect that Kouen had talked to them, he expected it but he was easily proven wrong when her attention diverted to him "Hakuryuu will you take me there? Only if you would not mind it of course, I don't want to impose on you "the young boy was pleasantly surprised but he couldn't deny the fact that he liked that she turned to him, "Of course, I happen to spend some time there so I can help you find any book "he watched as a wide smile appeared on her lips at his words, did she really enjoy his company that much? They had met just an hour or two ago in the first place .

As Izaya had predicted Izayoi and Iris had been introduced first to the other ' royal and noble women ' before she had a chance to be led away by Hakuryuu and Iris hated it , the very sight of fake and malice portrayed by these women made her irritated and being irritated did not work out well for her , she silently stood as Izayoi greeted the women and spoke , a long drawn out sigh escaped Iris lips her posture depicted pure boredom and her gaze desperately searched for Hakuryuu to save her from this hell of silk , jewels and fake smiles before she ended up punching some porcelain chick on her painted face . This was something she hated about the world, pretences and masks but she couldn't deny that it was impossible to live without wearing one in the first place, she was being hypocritical. She too wore a mask of being a part of this world when she clearly belonged to another.

" Haagenti " She called out to her friend mentally as she observed the view in front of her , she felt the warm hum of the earring and the low husky tone of the Djinn filling her mind _' You called ?_ '

"Mm Tell me something, is it me or the influx of black rukh is thick in the air?" Iris could see the black rukh in the room , fluttering and active but thick all emitting from various people , jealousy , hatred , envy , malice permeated the air and made it difficult for her to concentrate .

" _No My Queen the black rukh is really thick in the air but of course you know the reason why "_ Haagenti replied while watching everything through her eyes , it was so thick but there were bursts of pure golden rukh even here , some people were not tainted by this darkness and this gave a resonance of hope deep within the heart of the Djinn .

" Its because of her isn't it ? and the Al-thamen magicians "Iris sighed before catching sight of Hakuryuu walking towards her instantly her lips widened in a smile and when he was close enough she silently mouthed the words 'Save Me 'to the young prince who instantly quirked his lips in a smile, he quickly spoke to the Lady Izayoi and Izaya shook his head claiming that she would be safe with him, Hakuryuu led her out of the stuffy room standing beside her the entire time.

" Thank you for saving me Hakuryuu " Iris replied with brimming excitement as she walked with the Prince ignoring the obvious guards that trailed behind him " So shall we go and enjoy the festival abit before going to the Archives ?"

" As you wish , I don't understand why you're so adamant on me being your escort " Hakuryuu voiced the question that had been knowing at him for a while " We met literally a few hours ago "

"And so? " Iris hummed keeping a normal pace "There is no reason why I should not be spending time with my new friend , at least that's what I consider you to be Hakuryuu , I know you don't consider me one but Im just asking for a chance to be your friend that's all , I have no alternative motives what so ever and besides I want to be your friend "

" Why not Kouen then ?" Hakuryuu enquired a little taken aback at her words but he couldn't deny that he too liked the aspect of having a friend; the palace was very lonely at times.

"Are you serious? Kouen? No way! His face is always clad in the expression that he is looking down on you , his eyes are too calculating and I don't like that . I have no wish of being irritated because I will retort back without thinking and hurt his ego " Chuckling softly Iris looked at him with amused eyes " He looks like he has sucked on a sour lemon "

Hakuryu couldn't help but burst out laughing at her words, the laughter shocked the guards who had been so used to seeing the prince stoic and unpleasant that they just stared at the pair, Iris herself couldn't help but stare, when was the time we had heard the prince laugh? Truly only with the Trio – Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba . His laughter was infectious and soon she joined him, their laughter's mixing with the night air like wisps of breeze, only those who heard it could feel its magic.

As they walked away neither of them noticed the crimson eyes trained on them from one of the rooftops , watching their every move with unhidden curiosity , a literal maniacal grin appeared on his lips , the fiery eyes darkening on the prospect of finding out something new – Why was the influx of Rukh around this girl so much ? the golden birds did not just flutter around her but they settled on her skin , He had so much power and there was so little to do ! A dangerous combination for magi whose rukh was dark and dangerous.

It was truely a sight to behold , the young prince talking so animatedly with a genuine smile on his face with a girl who wouldn't stop making him laugh , their laughter's were unhidden and pure , Iris couldn't believe just how mischievous Hakuryuu actually was and that he spent so much time observing people , he told her little things he saw and about the places he had been too , she realized that he too was leaving in a few months time to train in magoi manipulation and wondered if she could join him as well , she had to make the best of the time that was given to her , she needed to learn and work hard .

Iris busied herself as Hakuryuu looked at some of the accessories and ornaments at one of the stalls, maybe a present for his sister Hakuei ? oh well she did not buy anything simply contended to look around her eyes alight with happiness but in all honesty she couldn't wait to get to the archives to look at the scrolls that Kou had to offer . Lightly moving on the balls of her feet she waited for him to finish her mind couldn't help but think back to her world, there were so many things she missed of the modern world , the comfy clothes she never thought she would miss tank tops and shorts , these layers were awfully irritating , the coffee and communication facilities , lets not forget that puberty in this era was a bitch and the freedom of not getting married , oh god she already suspected that once she turned 15 or older she would be forced to get married to some medieval creep or sexist .

Huffing softly she turned only to come face to face with a dark crimson eyes and a wicked grin that bespoke of mischief , her eyes widened in pure fear for the first time taking in the thick raven braid and those eyes which were now trained completely on her . Fucking hell why in the name of Solomon was Judar staring at her? she panicked stepping back and the rukh around her panicked as well something Judar could see very well; however he noticed that some of the black rukh hovered over her from him to her and blended into her skin easily – what was the meaning of this?

Iris herself couldn't believe what was happening, the black rukh did not waste a single second before being absorbed by her , Haagenti was silent but his presence filled her mind easily , he was there and she trusted him .

" Oh oh what do we have here ? Now why is the ..." Judar couldn't get a word out before Iris in panic slapped her hand on his mouth mimicking a shh motion as Hakuryuu came to her side, she instantly dropped her hand leaving the magi surprised his crimson gaze trained on her.

"Oh High Priest I did not expect to find you here at all "Hakuryuu was instantly surprised seeing the Oracle of Kou looking shell shocked and Iris avoiding looking in Judar's general direction . She looked nervous and was curling her fingers into the material of her dress that was enough to make Hakuryuu concerned.

Judar narrowed his eyes at the girl before turning to Hakuryuu and crossed his arms "I saw you and your friend, I wanted to see what you both were up to , Im bored " he replied with a wicked grin .

Iris was literally having a nervous breakdown at his words; shit what was she going to do now? This was Judar ! it wouldn't take him seconds to turn violent and freaking attack her , one of the people she did not want to encounter was boring into her soul with those crimson eyes that bespoke of mischief and relentlessness , he wanted to accompany them .

What the hell !

Solomon save her now !

Iris couldn't keep still , she was jumpy and slightly panicked but she worked hard to calm herself as they walked , Hakuryuu and the magi were conversing but she could feel his crimson eyes on her form , dammit she wondered how long she would be able to evade his eyes , by the looks of this – it did not seem long – the very second she thought that the Magi blocked her way and peered at her with a grin , " And who are you ? I've never seen Hakuryuu with a girl before " Judar found himself staring straight into those double irised eyes of greenish yellow colour , he wanted to panic her further , he enjoyed the squeaks and the terror that overcame people on seeing him . He had the absolute power after all .

Sadist. Iris murmured to herself before clenching the material of her dress firmly, taking a deep breath she twined her fingers together and stared straight , unflinchingly into his crimson eyes , oh god she was going to pass out , she was so terrified but she couldn't show that to him – he would enjoy tormenting her to the fullest , she had to get herself together and escape this situation quickly . Her voice ran out , firm and unrelenting , " Greetings , Oracle of Kou , My name is Iris "

" Why is she so formal ? Oracle of Kou ? The way she says it makes me seem like a old man "Sighing he curled his arms above his head and stared right back at the girl – Iris was it? That was an unusual name .

" You are a Magi after all can't call you in another name than the Oracle " Iris replied keeping her gaze on him , " Although I don't know your name " she hummed looking at Hakuryuu catching his gaze before Judar spoke again .

"Its judar , im only 12 don't call me Oracle of Kou , tch makes me sound so old , like those old geezers and hags in the court " Judar scoffed at he words before continuing to walk , despite her fear she couldn't help but marvel at his hair , it was just so long curled up in that braid , she wondered silently if it would be soft to touch – Wait what ? She couldn't help but gasp at her own words and shake her head, what the hell was she thinking! As if he would allow that – but Iris pouted softly looking at that hair – it was so glorious.

"What the hell are you staring at girl?" Judar narrowed his eyes on seeing the girl stare relentlessly at him , it irritated him when people stared at him like that , was this also going to be one of those staring fests ? "Have you never seen a Magi before?"

Of course I have you little sadist! I've seen more than you and I know your story too! Iris wanted to snap at his face but restrained herself, talk about being so full of himself, "First of all My name is not girl its Iris and of course I've not seen a magi before, I've just heard about them "she couldn't keep the retort in after all but it was better than what she was originally going to snap at the magi.

"Oh you talk after all, you were quite "Judar was amused at the retort, it looked like he was going to be entertained after all.

"So do you after all " Iris huffed her Fear forgotten because of his attitude " Fine then I will just call you Judar from now on , not the Oracle of kou "

" So why are you with Hakuryuu " Judar enquired while twirling his wand between his fingers as though trying to intimidate her , well he was not trying , he wanted her to fear him .

" Hakuryuu is my friend and dedicated to save me from the gaggle of painted faces and judgement clad in lavish outfits " Iris replied while keeping up her pace walking along the pathway , Hakuryuu trailed behind her with a surprised expression seeing how she was handling the magi whom people feared and squeaked when being subjected to his crimson stare . Judar trailed with him his eyes darting between the amused Hakuryuu and the girl Iris who continued to walk , the rukh around her fluttered happily and it gave her an unusual glow .

" Wait " Iris halted in her steps so suddenly that both the boys couldn't stop their feet on time and bumped into her causing them to fall on their butts " Tch are you both so weak that you fell down ?" Iris looked at both of them before holding out her hands waiting for them to grasp them.

"Hey! I'm not weak, you're like a stupid rock standing in my way "Despite being Irritated the magi grasped her hand and stood up dusting his clothes.

"Did you just call a girl a rock? How rude , you're going to break my heart " Iris deadpanned at the magi placing her hand on her chest before picking up his fallen wand and handing it to him with an emotionless face , enjoying silently the way Judar scoffed with a slight smattering of red on his cheeks – her eyes widening at the sight – wait .. What? why was the magi blushing ?

"Shut up "Judar scoffed before looking at Hakuryuu – that girl honestly she was so annoying – why wasn't she scared anymore? The rukh around her was calm and composed

"Once again Judar , my name is Iris not girl " Iris sighed at his attitude and looked at Hakuryuu whose lips were curled up in a wide smile watching their interaction with amused blue eyes " What are you smiling at Hakuryuu ? Come on your supposed to take me to the archives " .

"Huh to that dusty old place? To do what?" Disbelieving crimson eyes glanced at the girl as Hakuryuu nodded and walked over to her.

" Books are the treasure house of information Judar , its not just magic , strength and power that will help always , you need knowledge at well , its always better to be aware of how and what you are doing , plus every read is an adventure in its own way and every time its the chance to discover something new and create something new based on your readings " Iris replied excitement and adoration evident in her voice .

"Huh? I don't get what your babbling about "Shrugging his shoulders with a confused look on his face he patted Hakuryuu on top of his head with a smile, his action was familiar to Iris seeing it was in the episode he was introduced properly, Iris smiled clasping her hands together at the sight – despite how twisted it was at least they were there for each other - A Magi and his kings vessel. A fondness began to grow in her heart watching both of them, regardless of everything she wanted both of them to always be there for each other – they were similar in so many ways – both mistreated and isolated.

Judar turned to look at the girl, in the backdrop of the glowing lights and those deep greenish yellow eyes that were alight with an emotion he did not understand, with her long silver hair that cascaded down her back , her attire making her look every bit royal but there was something in those eyes that screamed that she just wanted to be there , no motives , no hidden agendas , and the rukh that fluttered around her in swarms – there was something different about her – something unusual, maybe she would be his new source of entertainment? Would she cure his boredom? In which ever angle he looked at it she was different and she was beautiful – he wanted to get her know her better.

Iris wanted nothing more than to sear this memory in her mind – seeing both of them here before the chaos hit and destroyed them both , forcing them to do what they did , pushing them to the depths of depravity , they were abandoned and Iris knew how it felt to be abandoned , for a mere second her mind flashed to the past of a young girl curled up near the door of the Orphanage curled up in a ball inorder to avoid the bitter cold , in that second she made a promise to herself , regardless of everything she would always be there for them , the world had shunned them , used them but she would always be there for them .

 _ **(Authors note – Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC, I chose it specifically because I wanted to show that a change is in motion because of her existence in this world. However don't worry! I won't be deviating too much from the main plotline! Promise! And she won't be a Mary-Sue character at all! And it must be very obvious but I am partial to Judar and Hakuryuu , after Aladdin they are my favourite characters' and the manga arcs about them reduced me to tears seeing everything they had to go through.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your support! Im truly blow away with the reviews and favourites! Please continue to support m e! Until next time! TheHeavyRains ^^)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**( Welcome back everyone ! Sorry for late upload ive been really busy ! Thank you all for all the support guys ! I love reading your reviews ! it really helps me write more! Unfortunately I don't own magi * sigh* I only own my OC ! Enjoy the new chapter guys !**_

 _ **1\. Lady Syndra : Omg You reviewed just an hour after I uploaded the last chapter ! You made me smile so much ! Im glad your liking the story! Ill be waiting for your thoughts on this chapter as well ! My love for Judar and Hakuryuu is beyond anything! I do have an update schedule I mostly update once a week on Saturday! Look forward to them being a Trio ! I love writing these scenes with them .**_

 _ **2 . mun3litKnight : Thank you ! Hope you had a great New Year as well ! Kouen will be prominent in the chapters soon !**_

 _ **3\. Azul D Oceanic : Thank you for letting me know ! I will be more careful from now on ! )**_

 _ **Chapter 7 : Bonds**_

She moved silently , her footsteps were lithe like a cat yet the way she skipped around was amusing to watch the exquisite silk of her attire trailing behind her as her attention was captured by every small little thing , she stopped at a few stalls just watching and observing not purchasing anything , she just familiarized herself with everything , casually chatting up with the other customers and the shopkeepers while the two boys followed her with one having an amused look while the other merely looked disinterested in everything , his crimson gaze following her movements unknowingly – he watched the rukh around her swarm so thickly that it was almost annoying the cheerful aura she gave off .

" Hakuryuu ! Judar ! come see this " Iris called out to the pair her eyes glinting in some sort of hidden mischief , by that time Iris has repressed her fear of the magi – she was still unnerved and quite terrified but that was a breakdown she would open up when she was alone with only Haagenti by her side , while looking around she had spotted a spare bit of rope laying discarded on the grass , instantly she picked it up humming softly tying the ends into a knot and looping it around her fingers – it was a simple game she used to play with the little ones at the orphanage , they did not have toys so there were many small ways in which they used to amuse themselves , this was one of the ways, threading the rope once through her fingers she held it out to the pair who looked slightly confused .

" Um what ... " before Hakuryuu could finish his question Judar piped in with a scowl and irritated expression .

" Oi what the hell is this ? You called us to play with a piece of discarded rope? " Judar waited for the girl to frown or look hurt but instead she sighed and used her hip to nudge the magi , " Just wait a sec raven boy , now Hakuryuu place your finger in the centre " she instructed the young prince who decided to go along with what she just said " Alright now what ? " Hakuryuu enquired watching the weird mess of loops through her fingers.

Iris grinned and in an instant the mess disappeared with a few loops of her fingers leaving a knot around his finger just a simple knot, then she looped the rope with the knot still in place on his finger, threading the two ends on her thumbs and pinkie fingers she used her 2nd finger in each hand to tangle the rope, she continued it till she released them leaving the knot unravelled. his finger free chuckling at the expression on the prince's face " Interesting isn't it Hakuryuu ?"

" How did you do it ?" Hakuryuu enquired with more of an interested look rather than a surprised one .

" I wont tell you now , it's an incentive that my friend will at least come back to see me after this summer festival " Iris hummed with a cheeky grin before wrapping the rope around her wrist easily , she failed to see Judar who in the course had stepped closer to her and was peering at the Rukh around her – she had something , there was another presence around her , incredibly powerful one – it tethered on being malicious if incensed , if he wanted he could force her to say what but where was the fun in that ? A grin appeared on his lips – she was interesting and he was always so bored , she would be fun to be around .

" Oi what are you doing ? Playing around with a piece of rope? are you a kid ?" Judar snapped back at her without delay which only caused Iris to walk over to him with a playful expression , propping her hands on her hips she stared right at the magi " Well Im not a kid but you surely are one for not taking a joke Judar " she hummed softly , she was fearful of him , she supposed that was an aspect that she would never get over but she at least wanted to talk to the magi .

"Did you just call me child? Why you little ..." Judar growled at her words stepping closer almost coming nose to nose with her only to have her poke his chest in annoyance .

"Do you have enough proof that I called you a child?" Iris poked him once more "No one heard it and you can't prove it so not a valid statement "

" Ha ! Hakuryuu heard you! oye tell this brat that you heard her " Judar huffed childishly looking annoyed yet silently pleased at the banter between them.

"Hakuryuu you did not hear anything did you?... wait did you just call me a brat ? you're going to break my heart ! " Iris couldn't help but tease back at the Magi a wide grin appearing on her lips .

" Do you even have one ? " Judar retorted back seeing the grin on her face and the upturned curve of her lips his own lips curled into a smile – not a malicious one but rather a genuine one .

" How dare you ! your a skinny magi with freakishly long hair !"

" Your an old hag with that white hair of yours !"

" Its silver ! you jerk its not white !"

Hakuryuu could feel the sparks of a growing argument brewing between the both of them , it was amusing to watch the magi who hardly spoke to someone unless he was threatening them or trying to get information out of someone getting so worked up regarding a simple thing , he was content on watching the both of them until the furious set of eyes focussed on him – one a chilling green and the other rich crimson – making him step back and raise his hands , shaking his head he answered the pair of them trying to keep himself out of their argument while actually trying to quell it " I did not hear anything actually I was not paying attention "

" Liar " Iris pouted before realization hit her of how close the magi was to her , their foreheads were touching for Solomon's sake ! a slight involuntary blush appeared on her cheeks and she took a step back lopping her fingers behind her back , she watched Judar groan in frustration before stepping back and raising his hands above his head .

" Oye now what ?" Judar mussed looking at the pair since the earlier discussion was dismissed " are you going to the old dusty place ?"

" Yes I am but you are welcome to join as well if you would like Judar" Iris returned to Hakuryuu side and waited for the magi to answer her " Or if you would like we can all go ahead and have something to eat , Hakuryuu and myself can go later "

" Lets go eat then im starving in the first place " Judar mussed before walking ahead , he wouldn't declare that he wanted to spend more time with both of them , Iris and Hakuryuu followed the magi smiling softly indulging the magi , his mood swings were so prominent , he was more like a sulky little child who pouted when things did not go the way he wanted to , It was amusing to banter with him and just watch the way he replied . Iris couldn't deny that she had so much curiosity regarding Judar , ever since he first appeared in the anime she was intrigued by him , although his destructive violent streak was nothing to laugh at in the first place however it was easy to see that the situations that fostered him were to blame for his actions , if the Al – Thamen magicians had not caught him slaughtering his entire family in the process then he might have turned out different .

It worked perfectly for the three of them the fact that it was a festival – delicious looking sweets and food as well some rather exotic looking snacks were in abundance . Hakuryuu had refused to let her pay going over the whole ' your my guest ' speech no matter how much she unleashed the puppy dog eyes on him , for a boy of 10 years he was strong enough to suppress the weapon of acceptance that was her eyes , the very thought of that made her want to laugh out loud – Natsume and Izaya could learn something for him – Iris thought to herself , despite being around them all the time they still couldn't say no to her when unleashed her weapon of cute puppy dog eyes . Izayoi called it her best tactic till date. Iris however did try to pay for their food trying unsuccessfully to slip coins before Hakuryuu noticed but she failed each time and resigned herself to let him pay.. for now at least . Judar on the other hand was more interested in stuffing his face with the delicacies and he thoroughly enjoyed the absolute fright on the faces of the shop keepers was proof enough that no one would dare to ask the Oracle of Kou for money unless they wanted to die horribly from even attempting to ask him . Judar she noticed had quite the sweet tooth; he always went back for the sweets and sugary eatables.

" Judar " Iris hummed walking next to the magi who was devouring his last peach , her soft voice caused him to turn and focused his pointed stare towards her " Yeah what ?" he replied causing his braid to swish gently due to the movement , his attention focussed completely on her .

"Why are you walking?" Iris enquired as she finished off the last of the sweets, she didn't see the complete flabbergast expression on the magi's face at her words "Why do you want me to leave now? Bothering you is I now? "Despite having the bitter undertones Iris realized that he felt hurt, it was hidden in the thick cover of rudeness, oh dear Solomon ! why did he always take things the wrong way ?

Sighing she clenched her fist and boinked the magi behind his head "Calm your ruffled feathers Judar I ment you can fly cant you ? if I could fly I would never walk again ! It must be amazing to see the world rush past your eyes, the wind in your hair and the journey at your fingertips " her voice had a deep sense of longing , how she wanted to feel that but couldn't despite having a djinn of her own , she was still working on maintaining her quip for more than an hour she only hovered not really flew through the air .

" You sound like you want to fly " Judar huffed turning away from her ignoring the smattering of red that appeared on his cheeks at her touch .

" Of course I do , does not everyone ?" Iris hummed before looking at Hakuryuu "do you want to fly someday Hakuryuu ? " she enquired softly .

" I do too one day " The young prince admitted with a soft smile

" Lets all fly together one day then " Iris spoke softly drawing the attention of the two boys towards her however it held a deep promise – to herself and to them that one day they would make the journey to the skies together , feel the wind whip through their hair – together . Iris wanted to protect them , this feeling was not foreign to her not even in the slightest she felt it the very moment she realized how twisted their lives were , life is not a bed of roses but for them – when did they actually live ? Twisted , manipulated , tortured emotionally and most importantly abandonment – a dull pang echoed deep in her heart at that thought but she rushed to push it out of her mind , No she couldn't think of that ! No Not now ! .

Judar merely stared straight up ahead into the night sky , his crimson eyes borrowing deep within the darkness like a crimson flame , when was the last time someone had spoken to him like he was a normal person ? she had just barged right into his life ,in a matter of minutes he felt more normal than he did ever , no responsibilities , no hags buttering him up or fearing him outright – maybe being just slightly normal even for a few minutes normal was not a bad thing ?

Hakuryuu heard the promise in her soft voice , the young scarred prince felt nothing but warmth and acceptance radiate out of her , he trusted her , the feeling came like a tidal wave through him and crushed the walls around him before he knew it maybe it was because he felt their situations were the same ? This was a girl who spoke to him like she wanted to truly get to know him , she was similar to him in a way , he was aware that she was adopted by the Hiroshi family and abandoned by her real family , she too knew the feeling , maybe a kinderness of spirits ? He didn't know, he had an extended family but he didn't consider them one, his sister was his only family , The castle no longer felt like home to him , he too was abandoned in more than one way – there was no emotions tied to the castle anymore but maybe having a friend who really wanted to know him ?

He was startled on feeling a warm soft hand clutch his own , fingers intertwining with his , looking up his silent blue eyes sought hers , the deep green or was it a mix of green and yellow ? Nature and sunrise? He couldn't really explain nor describe it but her eye color was so exotic and the shocked eyes of the magi – Judar himself could not speak a single sentence, he had been startled out of his thoughts by warm soft fingers intertwining with his own calloused ones, crimson eyes boring into her double irised ones. Iris without any thought, any inhibition held onto both of them smiling adoringly at the pair of them, truly swept up in the moment her gaze falling onto them," I know we don't know each other very well but lets be friends from today, I want to get to know both of you more and one day let's take the first flight together ne ?"

There was no retort from the boys , unknown to the prince the rukh swirled so thickly around the trio , the golden and black rukh around Iris and Judar pulsed with a strange powerful fervour for a brief second that was limited to only the both of them – Iris and Judar who could see the rukh couldn't help but gasp in wonder seeing the magic happening around them – silently their eyes met and stayed locked – an acknowledgement that they both could see it – they were both special , one chosen by the rukh to lead the kings and the other not even from this dimension , she had the power of knowledge of this world .

What Impact would this meeting have on their lives and the world around them?.

It was a while before Iris could finally go to the archives, Hakuryuu and Judar didn't follow her in but rather they were busy talking among themselves about something, boy things she supposed with a shrug, she did not expect everyone to fall so easily in love with books as she did after all , with a deep breath she steeled herself brimming with anticipation and excitement as well as pure fear as she gazed at the scrolls discovered among dungeons and Toran inscriptions – she was sure she would find something , even a tiny scrap of information was more than enough actually even a thread was enough – she was tired of being in the dark she wanted to know about why she was here , she had to take the first step and at least try . Slowly but surely she began to sift through the scrolls her eyes taking in each letter absorbing each word, it was as unusual as it was funny when she approached the Toran inscriptions , her vision faltered for a brief second and the symbols that earlier made no sense slowly appeared in the language she could read easily – Did she just have a Percy Jackson moment ? Was her brain suddenly hotwired in the language of Toran rather than her own. Languages in the world of magi were different, however whatever brought her here – a god, Solomon himself or Ugo or just anyone actually – she was grateful, more than grateful that everything just sounded English to her and she hoped that while she answered in English it translated into their language , sighing heavily she kept looking at the scrolls – it worked for now at least .

 _Magi .. Dungeon ... Treasures ... Kings Candidate ... chosen of the rukh ...Djinn ... Guardian of the Rukh ...Three magis in every era to chose the Kings..._

Iris yawned softly as she kept reading, she already knew all this, Chosen of the rukh were the Magis after all ,Guardian of the Rukh well that was obviously .. wait who was that again ? Iris stopped pondering over her previous information about this world.. Was it Yunan ? no he was the guardian of the great rift was he not ? It was then that Haggenti's voice appeared in her mind

" _You have the answer you were looking for "_

"What the hell is this? What are you talking about? Child of the Rukh ? Honestly? Haagenti answer me! "

Iris couldn't help but blurt out loud in the chilling silence of the archive, she wanted answers! Dammit ! he was so secretive at times , frantically she looked back at the information but there was nothing more .

Before she could ponder some more on that she felt it , the Pulsation she had been unconsciously ignoring in lew of her panicked state , the warm rush of rukh surround her , there was someone here whose Aura was just like Judars - a magi ? But Aladdin couldn't be here yet so who the hell was it?

She could read auras easily the influx of rukh it was an easy traceable origin - it was not Judar , his aura screamed violent and dangerous but it had desperation mixed into it , a strangled cry long suppressed but whose ghost scream still echoed deep and relentless . But this aura screamed wisdom and warmth but more than that it screamed acceptance.

" Haagenti " Her voice was soft yet commanding instantly she felt the rush the power that came with her djinn " Take me to the power , are Hakuryuu and Judar still busy ? I don't want them to raise questions on finding an empty room"

" No they are not about to walk in but we must make this quick My Queen "

Iris closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking "Assist me and obey my call, I call you forth shadows!" Instantly the room darkened to the point of suffocating emptiness , not even a beacon of Light could have slipped through the shadows converging all around her , from all sides but to her it gave a rush of pure power, her form rippled as the darkness ran up her form like tendrils of smoke , wrapping around her form and blending into her clothes , it was not malicious but rather as Iris felt the caress of power – it was warm and so childlike , excited and eager to do as it was asked – sometimes she wondered if that was how Haagenti felt ? her body moved like water, rippling and being encased in the arms of shadows - merging with the shadows and slipped away in an instant to the roof of the highest section of the castle quietly like a panther stalking its prey .

" Dissolve " Her voice spoke softly and she could again be seen , however the wisps of shadows still curled up and her arm instantly cloaking her form from prying eyes , long flowing robes of pure rippling shadows thrumming with power covered her from top to bottom , her metal vessel glowing in response as a weapon began manifesting in her hand , despite anything or whoever it was she had to be ready , she couldn't risk being killed .

"My Companion of Wisdom and Manipulation, The one who grants power to the bearer , Dwell in my body and ..."

"Now now there is no need to be hasty, however for the limited time you have been here you have already mastered a Djinn equip and learned to use the power given to you ... The Rukh chose well and so did you Djinn "A warm affectionate voice filled with amusement broke through her before she could complete her words, instantly her head shot up at those words, her heart thumped and her double irised eyes widened with happiness not fear.

Pure Golden Rukh fluttered around him in swarms, his blond hair curled up in the long braid that honestly was the point of envy for her ! All these magi's and their ridiculously beautiful hair ! Despite the seriousness of the situation her cheeks puffed up looking at his hair childishly – Iris had a weakness for long beautiful hair afterall , For Solomon's sake he was so fashionable as well with the open collared shirt double layered attire and those comfy boots and lets not forget the pointy hat with a feather at the tip . He touched down in front of her , yet she couldn't formulate a single word , awestruck and brimming with excitement her mossy greenish yellow eyes caught the warmth radiating from his own eyes .

" _Child of the Rukh , protected by the elements , guarded by the spirit chosen and Queen of the Past "_

His voice rang out soft yet bespoke of knowledge of years , Bracing his form against his wand he smiled the borg encompassing them both in a shimmering light . Iris felt beyond safe and protected, this feeling of pure comfort came over in an instant, he wouldn't judge , he would not force just accept .

" _Welcome Back "_ He spoke resting his own hand on her shoulder, the shadows disappeared from her form yet still hovered in the form of tendrils that curled up her arm , it was their way of protecting their mistress , He did not pay it any mind – He understood the feelings of the Djinn " How are you feeling Iris ? It must be a shock to you , I am sorry for coming so late "

Iris gave him a genuine smile, her eyes staying trapped in his own, would he help her? Despite having a Djinn she had no idea what she was doing, she was trapped, lost in a future that left her submerged her completely with no information on how to do or even what to do? She felt so drowned in a world that was not even her own, trapped in an abyss that had no exit nor could she see anything, in desperation for any absolution the strong facade she had maintained cracked and unconsciously tears rippled down her cheeks pouring unrestrained from her eyes – these were the tears she had kept locked up since she was thrust into this world, a world she believed to be fictional and now she was a part of it for Solomon's sake! She had just conversed with three main characters! The reality of the situation she was in hit her harder than ever and she couldn't control the sob that broke through her , her form buckling under the weight of pure unrestrained uncertainty , she could hear the panicked voice of her Djinn in her mind who was uttering a steady rhythm of apologies for not helping her , keeping her in the dark . He was the one she could at least talk to, one of the characters she could trust to at least listen to her – the warmth that radiated from him was enough for her, to ground her for a few minutes till she re assembled her mask. He would listen to her.

" Yunan "

His name from her lips caused him to smile softly as she gazed up at her, he caught the young girl as she buckled, and her unhidden relief was prominent in her rukh, the way she collapsed on seeing him made his eyes widen in surprise but a deep feeling of something he could not really place... Was it a feeling of being wanted? or the need to comfort a broken child ? He did not care about the meaning of this feeling nor the desperation in him to help her, In that moment seeing her struggle to re assemble her mask he felt just how strong this girl was – her aura practically screamed about the untapped power that lay buried deep within her – One day she could be a force to be rivaled with, he would make sure she carved out her own path in this world – He would guide her from this moment forward, Who was he one might ask? He was Yunan , The Wandering Magi

 _ **The past – The world of Alma Toran**_

 _ **She stood there in the middle of the grand palace surrounded by the people who had taken her in , Solomon who treated her like a little Sister , Sheba as a best friend and Arba who was like a mother to her . Her frightened eyes searched for her friends – Ugo , Zagan , Ithnan and Falan – they too couldn't believe their eyes at the sight before them . She didn't know how but her fingers clutched the hem of the robe that Arba wore and felt the comforting arm that wrapped around her shoulder, Hauntingly beautiful double Irised eyes gazed up to find Arba ,Solomon and Sheba smiling warmly down at her – she feared they hated her for what had happened , she did not understand why or how it had happened , she did not even know who she was however now she had a reason to exist .**_

 _ **Taking in a deep breath the bells woven into her long silver hair chimed softly at the movement of her walking towards the people who stood waiting for her , clasping her hands together her eyes steeled with a deep strength and determination , her demeanor causing the Trio watching her to feel their chest puff with the feeling of Pride Solomon and Sheba's eyes glistened with unshed tears of happiness but it was Arba whose tears flowed freely she was so proud of her little girl , Ugo and Zagan both grinned widely at her while Ithnan and Falan waved happily at her . The rest of Solomons Household members watched with great pride.**_

 _ **The sight in front of her was massive, a crowd of nearly thousands watched her as she stepped down placing her hand on the figures bowing their heads in respect, in acceptance of her . Here they kneeled and Multiple voices spoke that very instance, all echoing the same words that rippled with power and promise one that would carve out its existence forever , never would they falter , always they would protect and cherish the person they had chosen . The bells in her hair chimed softly as power manifested around her as the words were spoken .**_

" _**We the heads of our respective races , Chose you , The Guardian of the Rukh , The child of Rukh as Our Queen , forever to protect and never to betray , we belong to you "**_

 _ **( Thank you all for your support ! Next chapter a chat with Yunan and Kouen makes an appearance ! Until Next Time ^^ TheHeavyRains !^^)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**( Welcome back everyone ! enjoy the new chapter and please review and** **favorite** _! ** _Thank you everyone for your support and I hope for your continued support! Disclaimer: I do not own Magi ! I only own my OC and new plot lines I introduce !)_**

 ** _Chapter 8 : Answered , Unanswered_**

Her breakdown had quelled slightly , Iris still sat there hugging her knees without care without any reservations , silvers of tears still wet her cheeks and quiet hiccupping filled the air . She didn't notice the way Yunan looked at her, his smile was sad as he rubbed her cloth covered arm softly in many ways he was glad she had broken down and finally let loose all her feelings in front of him. There were many who would love to have power over her but not him - power had no meaning to him , he had seen too much of it and the way it had warped and destroyed a person .

" Im sorry Yunan I dont know how .." Her soft voice was abit hoarse, her breakdown had resulted in sobs , long heart wrenching sobs that brought the Magi to his knees and encompass her in a warm hug , she had held onto him tightly, her face hidden in his shoulders as the sobs quelled , she had released him but her fingers found purchase in the material of his shirt and she held on tight - Yunan did not mind but rather he gave her a soft smile full of no judgement but rather of quiet acceptance

" Its alright , You don't have to be sorry about that " Now sitting cross legged infront of her , his wand lay across his lap as the shimmery Borg encompassed them both keeping their conversation away from prying ears , Yunan was aware of the danger this place was , rather it the darkest abyss of corruption and despair he had seen but he needed to find her and speak to her , he couldn't stay here long, there was only a short amount of time that he could mask his presence from the oracle of Kou and the dark presence that dwelled the lavish halls, his attention snapped to the glowing earning partially hidden by her silver hair , it was easy to see that the djinn wanted both their attention , a smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the little bit of hint he could give her about the sheer depth of untapped power she possessed .

By the look of things it was quiet clear that the Djinn had not given her much to work at , it was a necessary fault - she couldn't know more than what was needed at the time - the journey in front of her and the bonds that she formed with the people whose fate she had already began to alter just by being someone in their lives were the aspect that would determine her own path .

Iris remained quiet for a few mins as she watched the magi who gazed at her but it was his eyes that told her that he was actually not looking at her - the magi was lost in his own thoughts , the sheer absurdity of the moment hit her hard and fast - Oh my god this was Yunan ! The guardian of the great rift , the one who was reborn each time and the one with the most badass power although he did not show it much ! The barest of smiles appeared on her lips thinking of the manga and his fight with Arba , the sheer magnitude of his power astounded her when she read that back in her world and ... her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she realized what she had done - her cheeks filled with blood as she realized she had clutched onto the magi for dear life , her blush was proof enough of her embarrassment but her 20 year old mind couldn't help but fist bump at the thought of hugging the magi who honestly had a nice sculpted chest and those abs ... she shook her head , Stop it ! Not now !

She chastised herself but she couldn't help the wide grin and the redness of her face - honestly her bipolarity confused her so many time, from cute innocence her mind would slip into her over actively imaginative mind , well her mind had slipped the same way on seeing Judar and honestly it was his fault ! His attire hardly left much to imagination, although he was just 12 the same age as her he had the traces of lean hard chest and the abs , Iris always had a thing for bad boys and those crimson eyes it just pulled her in quickly without her even realizing , hell she could at least admire from far anyway ! A soft pout formed on her lips as she thought of both their long glorious hair, her own needed to be brushed and taken care of so that it didn't frizz the hell out, she didn't notice the rukh that settled all around her- on her knees , in the folds of her cascading silver hair , most settled on her arms while she was lost in her own . She leaned forward after wiping her tears and poked the magi on his forehead.

"Are you sure you can be here Yunan ? The Al-Thamen and Judar are here. You shouldnt be taking so many risks " By him being here he could be detected ! The plotline would be altered way beyond its natural course ! No she would cause him any problems and if he ended up getting hurt she wouldnt be handle it , her voice slowly began to show signs of fear .

Yunan merely tiled his head at her words, was she worried about him getting caught up ? The rukh had not told him that she would be this perspective, shaking his head he silently increased the stability of his borg so that they would remain a little while more undetected

" I wont stay long Im here to help you little guardian " His warm eyes caught sight of the shadows wrapped around her arm like veins of a leaf and the amount of black rukh that fluttered around her , it was already happening before he could help her but he trusted her that she would be able to handle it

The words little guardian surfaced a memory from Iris brain - Ugo had called her that the day she had met him in the sacred palace and sometimes Haagenti would slip up and call her that name – nit frustrated her to no ends, here she was ripped from her world into this one which was for her fictional, she had a Djinn who would not tell her much and even if she tried to find information there actually were no records, Iris would not deny that she had used the opportunity to come to the royal residences primarily to get her hands on some scrolls , as her memory of the show stood she was sure there were some Tran scriptures and dungeon scrolls in here .

Taking a soft breath she looked at Yunan and twined her fingers together – she wanted answers and for Gods sake she wanted them right this minute ! – she refused to listen to Haagenti in that moment her metal vessel was glowing as the Djinn attempted to breakthrough her mind – it was not working not even in the slightest –it caught the attention of the Magi who looked at Iris with curious eyes .

" How much do you know about The guardian Iris ?" He spoke softly , his voice like a gentle breeze , musical and linting in a way , he spoke before she had a chance to ask and he saw that in her eyes – so reminiscent of the past – that she did not expect him to give her information so freely .

Iris jumped at the chance, his words were enough to open the floodgates of bubbling anger that she kept bottled up inside and honestly right now she didn't care how she looked – crazy and desperate as she shook her head her eyes taking on a look of pure annoyance and frustration with this world " Nothing ! I bloody know nohing ! NO ONE WILL TELL ME ANYTHING! HAAGENTI WONT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT THIS ORIGNAL GUARDIAN AND HOW THE HELL AM I TO ASSUME A DAM ROLE WHEN IT NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHAT ABOUT CONSENT? EXCUSE ME ! NO ONE ASKED ME IF I WANTED THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW BLOODY HARD IT IS ADJUSTING TO THIS MEDIVAL TIMES WORLD? WELL EXCUSE ME IM A GIRL WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO BE PROTECTED AND EXPECTED TO LOOK PRETTY, A CHINA DOLL! AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON PUBERTY AND PERIODS BOTH WHICH I HAVE TO GO THROUGH AGAIN ! AND THIS TIME IN A WORLD WITH NO SANITARY PADS OR TAMPONS! HELL NO BRAS ! THIS CLOTH WRAPPING IS ANNOYING AND SO MANY LAYERS! PLUS OF ALL PLACES I HAD TO BE FOUND IN KOU ! AND BY A FAMILY THAT WORKS FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY ! I JUST MET KOUEN REN FOR GODS SAKE ! THAT MAN IS VICIOUS AND JUDAR? HE IS FREAKING HOMICIDAL , BIPOLAR AND SCARY ALTHOUGH I UNDERSTAND WHERE HE IS COMING FROM . MY FATE IS ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL ME – PLACING ME WHERE ARBA IS THERE "

Stopping mid rant Iris failed to see Yunan struggling to not laugh out loud , sure he was sympathetic to her plight but the way she ranted while moving her hands in grand gestures was funny , the way she just spazzed out completely her puffed out face and the way she spoke was very amusing for the magi who couldn't help but chuckle out loud catching the attention of Iris who pouted as he slapped his palm on his mouth to muffle the sounds .

" Yunan ! How dare you laugh at me I am frustrated as well ! Don't make fun of me !"

Yunan was at odds, he had no idea if he should stop laughing or console the girl who was pouting her cheeks still glistening with her shed tears, he was surprised more than anything , when the Rukh had informed him about this existence many years back ,he had decided not to go yet , he wanted to wait and observe who this person was , but the magi who had been reborn so many times had not once expected the Guardian of the Rukh to be reborn again , he could see it , the aura that surrounded the girl was powerful but it was something that needed to be carefully nurtured more than anything , however one thing nagged the back of his mind constantly since he met her – she knew who he was , he did not need to introduce himself to her at all – she had knowledge of him and that was more dangerous than anything .

The Magi narrowed his eyes slightly as he began to ask, "You know about me don't you ? The way you clinged to me suggest that you know that I am a magi and you know my name , how ?"

Instantly Iris snapped to attention, shit ! in the middle of her breakdown she had not once considered this fact that he can doubt her , she was an unknown anomaly in this world and Knowledge in the end was power , it was the one most important card she had to play , she loved these characters , she really did- in the days when her life was in the dumps she remembered the kind shop owner who let her read these manga's when she finished her hour to hour basis part time work at her Library which hosted all book genres – as she got lost in the amazing world of Magi all her aches and pains would fade away but what mattered to her most was the smiles on the little children in her orphanage when she would recount these stories to them- the Astounding chibi Aladdin , The brave and supportive Morgiana , The prince Alibaba who grew into his role showcasing the reality of being crushed under helplessness , The amazing Ren Kougyoku and Hakuei , The misunderstood and abandoned Judar and Hakuryuu ,The Kou Princes and Sinbad, – these stories made them forget that they were abandoned as well , she owed this story a lot of nights where children's rapt attention and laughter rang out, warming the chilling walls of the Orphanage – she missed them , God she missed those little ones more than anything .

She may love these stories but in the end her survival instinct was forefront, she was terrified of being killed, this was not her world and it scared her , every second she lived in fear of someone erasing her existence in a flash of a second – Iris wouldn't show it but the fear had made her rash and she depended on her fighting skills more than anything , Having the djinn by her side helped her quell a little of her anxiety , she didn't care of who she had to face to survive which is why she was so adamant on training . She needed to protect herself till she found a way back home .

Iris stilled herself before letting out a quite sigh , rubbing the sleeve of her attire she wiped away the stray tears before letting Haagenti speak in her mind , she called to him quietly and instantly felt the quiet , undetectable power curling around her , to her it felt like a warm embrace when the shadows answered her call – she was the safest with Haagenti because he was her shield and the only way she could match up to anyone if push came to shove , Her secret was her alone and she would hold onto it till she could , smiling softly at Yunan she nodded " I do know who you are , but its not as you think , the Rukh swirls very thickly around you more than what I see around normal people and I just met Judar who has the same energy as you , the rukh swarm around you both in the same intensity , plus i have been visiting Archives , many of the stories speak about the 3 Magi's who arrive at the turn of a new era and whose mission in Life is chose Kings , plus Ive heard scattered words around the Royal residences about the legendary miko of Reim , a magi herself – your male and you have the same energy as Judar so you must be a Magi yourself , as for your name " Iris hummed softly watching the golden rukh settle softly on her hand , smiling she reached up delicately to touch it , delighting in the softness of its wings and the spark of energy coming from it " They told me your name , I looked at you and your name just burst forth my lips , I remember hearing it in the back of my head " She wouldn't tell him the truth – that she was not from this world , her world was different .

Yunan watched with piercing yet warm eyes the way the Rukh answered her call when she touched a single rukh , the instantly swarmed to her , a thousand little spirits settling on her skin – people could lie , deceive and trample on people but if the rukh rushed to be by her side then Yunan could trust her – he didn't know how she would use the power given to her but he hoped that she would carve her path by being true to herself .

A small genuine smile appeared on his lips as he spoke to her " The guardian resided in Alma Toran along with King Solomon himself, she stayed by his side the entire time and was loved by all , Solomon considered her family and so did his people "

" _She was more than that to many people , the purest soul to have existed during that time , thats what King Solomon admired about her , she would capture the hearts of people with just a smile and she was brave so brave for being so young , "_

The familiar husky voice broke through Yunans voice , Iris felt the swirl of Rukh before feeling the arms of Haagenti on her shoulders , she gasped softly her eyes reaching to look at the Djinn who had shrunk to normal human height and was peering at Yunan and her , she couldn't help but smile on catching his eyes – she felt safer with the Djinn by her side, Yunan watched the Djinn interact with his mistress with a smile , a little more of his doubt chipping away , Yunan knew that she was not telling him something but in a way he understood – she was afraid .

" _Esteemed Magi , I offer you my greetings "_ Haagenti bowed his head once a sign of respect towards the Magi who smiled and offered his own bow " And I offer you my greetings , Djinn "

"Was she a magician then ? " Iris enquired softly watching Yunan with rapt attention.

" Her power came from the Rukh itself , but she was not a magician in the way we see them now , her power was different in many ways and she won the hearts of the certain people, unfortunately I do not know much about here despite being a magi but I do know that there are people in this world who have the answers you want Iris and to find them you have to leave Kou " Yunan whispered softly catching the eye of the Djinn " Your Djinn was one of those people who served her and so were others "

"Oh God really?" Iris was shocked, she actually could not formulate much thought as she peered up to see Haagenti who still held on to her shoulders " I cannot believe that you were human too Haagenti , you must have been so powerful and commanding but a mother hen " grinning softly at the way Haagenti mocked scowled at her she looked at Yunan with a curious expression before his words caught her attention , " wait .. Wait a minute.. others? I don't understand"

Yunan chuckled softly at her outburst before nodding at her words " That's for you to find out Iris but I will show you the way , when you acquire what you need another part of your journey will reveal itself to you and you will get all the answers you need "

Iris huffed and stopped the Magi , a steady tick of annoyance growing on her forehead " Okay enough beating around the dam bush , I want to know why I was chosen and what exactly is this power of the rukh . Its quite clear to me that you don't have much knowledge about her as well and Haagenti wnt speak so I will try my level best to find these answers. If this world wants me To fullfill the reason I was brought here then you answer me Yunan , Why was I chosen ?"

Her determination for answers burned right through her double irised eyes , she would not back down , not even in the slightest , she would not give fate the pleasure of playing with her if she did not get adequate answers , This girl was not someone who could be trifled with , the sheer power coupled with a powerful mind was a dangerous combination indeed , Yunan admired that more than anything which is why he suspected that he was not given much knowledge in the first place regarding the guardian , curious was it now ? The way the great flow worked ? " Your spirit is the exact replica of the guardians , it had the same power ,same feel , however it is your appearance that is slightly different from hers I am sure its to avoid detection , tell me Iris have you ever witnessed the Rukh simply blending into your skin ? "

She looked like the guardian? A reincarnation? or was it different ? Iris nodded at Yunans words " Almost constantly , Whenever I am feeling sad or lonely the rukh just swarm around me and when I do this " She took a deep breath and gently raised her palm silently calling the Rukh towards hers , her palm glowed in a dim light the symbol of the 8 pointed star appearing on her hand , instantly she felt the caress of the rukh around her causing a soft smile to appear on her lips at their warmth , the symbol however was different than the normal Solomons symbol – blended along with the 8 pointed star were tendrils that looked like veins of a leaf however she felt the black rukh fluttering towards her as well , violent and furious but she hummed coaxing them softly even now with the Magi watching her with rapt attention towards hers , in that moment she was almost like in a trance , she heard the Black rukh calling out to her – it was the most peculiar of feelings but she did not hate it – she felt the malice and hatred that caused them to become like this , opening her greenish yellow eyes which now were brighter than usual Iris smiled softly seeing the rukh settle on her skin both black and golden in complete harmony " This happens " she replied looking up at Yunan with curious eyes "When I was 10 , the family that took me in had taken me out for a stroll in the gardens , it was there that I noticed the black rukh settling thick in the air and I was afraid " she murmured softly clenching the material of her attire " that it would affect Izaya and Natsume Ni- san " unconsciously she referred to them as family causing a smile to appear on Haagenti and Yunans lips " I was terrified and I just wanted to protect them , that's when I heard the mummer in the air that asked me to call out to the rukh and I did without any question , instantly the Rukh answered and as long as I wished they stayed with me steering clear of my brothers , their rukhs are so bright and I want them to stay that way "

Yunan couldn't believe the sight before his eyes , she had already begun to use the powers gifted to her by the Rukh , most astounding to him , he just watched the black rukh settle silently on her skin , her aura staying unaffected , untainted by the swarm of black rukh , instead the black taint on the rukh had begun to lighten up slightly , the vision in front of him was glorious , long thick silver hair flowing softly in the air , the glow of rukh that settled so harmoniously on either side of her and the Djinn who looked at his mistress with warm rustic red eyes full of admiration – Yunan knew that very instant why he chose her , the djinn had chosen her to be his Queen , not because of who she resembled but because he admired her and wanted nothing more to be by her side – there was something about the connection between Haagenti and Iris , quietly Yunan thanked Solomon for the fact that he was lucky to be chosen as a Magi so that he could guide her " The guardian – you my dear are the protector of the rukh you guide the souls so that they may become a part of the great flow , the fact that the black rukh do not taint you is because they belong to you , you will learn more about who you are if you chose to go on this journey , it won't be easy , you will be in constant danger and there may be times when you will be at your wits end but if you chose to do this then you can protect the people you care for and change the fate of the people you were heading towards pain "

Iris heard each and every word of the magi , twisting and turning every word seeping it within her mind and soul , she could stay here but if she did then would be forced to confront the Al thamen without much power and she knew the bitter truth of this world – if you had power you could protect the ones who could not fend for themselves – Iris was rational as well as selfish , Arba would eventually find out that she was different and try to control her , Iris couldn't let that happen and in order to protect herself she needed to know more about the guardian and how she would become stronger – if she was going to face Arba one day then she would make sure to give one hell of a fight to the Old Magi

Smiling Iris sat up on her knees looking at the Magi and held out her hands for him , the dipping flow of her sleeves creating a cascading waterfall look , she watched Yunans lips curve into a small smile which was more amused than curious before he shook his head as though diminishing a thought and reached midway taking her hands in his ," I wont deny that there are some things I am not yet comfortable in telling you but I will someday , right now I'm too scared to tell you all my secrets but I am so thankful to you for coming here and at least helping me out a little , I don't know if you will be willing to see me again but thank you Yunan , I will go and find out the answers for myself "

The wide smile that Yunan offered her was more than enough assurance for her , Yunan held onto her hands firmly silently offering her his support , the Rukh swirled around them in pure unadulterated joy as Haagenti held onto Iris with the most proud smile one had ever seen .

Hakuryuu stood quietly outside the archives , waiting for an indication that Iris was not busy so that he could enter , the Magi was getting restless and was ready to barrage right through the corridor in order to get the girl , well he was surely bored which is why Hakuryuu suspected he was so adamant on getting Iris – he just wanted to banter with her – a small smile appeared on the princes lips at that thought as he made his way inside , the light of the burning oil lamps casting shadows on the walls and books but Hakuryuu searched for the glimmer of white and silver in the Light , where was she ? , he was about to venture deeper when a firm poke on his shoulder caused him to turn quickly only to find Iris peering happily at him holding a rather huge bundle of scrolls , had she gone through so many in a span of 1 hour ? but then he had seen Kouen go through scrolls like that for hours together so the prince was not surprised ," Did you find anything worth reading ?" He enquired softly as she nodded clutching a few of the scrolls closer with a wide smile " I did ! there is so much to read here about the location , culture and travel logs of people all over the world , i am too sad to actually go " she pouted her lips softly much to Hakuryuu's amusement .

The prince walked over to her and took some of the scrolls from her placing them on the table " We have to go , The oracle is getting restless and in his words ' He wants to speak to the white haired hag before she disappeared ' " Hakuryuu knew the affect of his words as her face swelled with anger , an amused chuckle left his lips as she placed the scrolls back on the table and gathered up the swooping material of her attire so that she could walk more freely , he almost pitied the Magi who had to face her .

Iris did not wait a single second before following Hakuryuu out of the archives' , dam that Magi ! he called her a Hag ! Honestly here she was still reeling from her encounter with Yunan and now Judar wanted to tease her , keeping up her pace her mind drifted back to a few mins ago when she had left the rooftop , Yunan had nodded and disappeared after asking her to travel to the Northern port city of Awa in exactly a months' time , he said he would find her there by Iris was not convinced so she had insisted that the Magi give her some proof that he would find her – however she did not expect Haagenti to created a beautiful ornate wing shaped pin on spot and Yunan to use some of his magic , clairvoyance magic he said on it – the Magi had patted her head with a soft smile stating that the pin would guide her to him when she arrived , the rukh slowly began to carry him away the borg dispersing along with him but not before Iris clamored forward and enveloped him in warm hug thanking him for coming here , A small yet visible blush appeared on her cheeks just thinking of hugging the Magi , hey he was one of the most powerful people and for Solomon's sake was he handsome ! a soft giggle burst through her lips as the high of finally getting some answers and meeting Yunan finally died down , she didn't realize the soft chuckle of her Djinn that reverberated through her mind

" _Honestly my Queen you think the Magi was handsome ?"_ Haagenti teased her quietly as Iris gasped mentally giving him a glare although she still blushed at his words ' Haagenti honestly stop ' she murmured softly as Hakuryuu walked besides her , the guards stationed at his sides slowly fell back as a figure dropped in front of them as lithe as a panther – of course Judar had the absolute happiness of scaring the guards who were trembling holding onto their swords . The pure sadistic smile on Judars lips was enough for Iris to sigh as she glanced at the guards – tch spineless , they were supposed to be protecting Hakuryuu ? a tick of annoyance began to appear on her forehead before she turned to the magi who had crossed his arms watching her , "Well Judar what did you want ?"

She expected the wide smile on his face but what she didn't expect the way he slowly moved closer to her , instinctively she stood straighter , Haagenti alert and ready to spring into action if she was in danger " Well ?" she enquired tucking the pin she had received further into the folds of her attire .

Judar was curious, the minute he had met her the rukh around him had pulsed with a strange fervor and simply left him to flutter closer to her , settling on her skin enveloping her completely as though protecting her , that was the most unusual behavior he had seen in the rukh – never did they swarm a person completely , peering into her piercing eyes he noticed her posture , she stared right back unflinchingly at him , no fear , no irritation just curiosity . Leaning closer he watched her stare right back at him . Grinning he reached for her hand much to her surprise and began to slowly began to hover in the air tugging her along with him "You are coming with me , I need to talk to you "

The only thing he heard was the loud shout of the girl who was clutching onto his hand with a vice grip as she felt her feet leave the ground, "WAIT WHAT?"

 _ **( Judar and his games honestly ^^ Hope to see your reviews and your support !**_ **_Thank you all for your support! Im truly blow away with the reviews and favourites! Please continue to support m e! Until next time! TheHeavyRains ^^)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**( * Crawls out from the hole * IM STILLLL ALIVEEEEEEEEEEE ^^ Haha Im so sorry to be absent for the last 2 months my university finals were on and my muse decided to abandon me , However I am back now ! Please look forward to a regular update schedule for this fanfic as well as my Death Note one and a new fanfic of Kuroshitsuji ( Black Butler ) ^^ Please continue to show your support ! Review and Favourite!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or its characters; I only own Iris and my other OC's as well as plot lines I introduce!**_

 _ **Enjoy!)**_

Chapter 9 :

 _ **The Dark Magi and The Guardian**_

 _The past – World of Alma Torran_

 _It could have hardly been considered a pleasant day , the scorching heat of the sun was determined to literally peel the skin off everyone's backs , yet literally nothing could have stopped the pair of magicians from hunting down a certain silver haired troublemaker – relentless searching for 2 hours had yielded nothing and it didn't help that everyone loved the girl enough to indulge her in her mischief's and not help the searching party at all – it was hard to believe that the young girl found by Arba and Sheba had been living with them for nearly 6 years now , however the frightened girl they had helped had turned into a spitfire who spent her entire time trailing after Arba and Solomon himself . The Blue haired Magician had instantly taken a liking to the girl and as for Arba it was quiet obvious she considered the young girl her own daughter._

" _Have you found her yet?" The halls of the palace reverberated by a female voice that bespoke only amusement , honestly the magicians couldn't help but sigh , both heads turning to find Paimon grinning up at them from the hallway ._

" _I searched everywhere but where is she ? Sheeba has been looking for her since the last one hour !" A frustrated Ugo scowled softly, he was not the type to get easily offended but honestly today was the fourth time in the last two weeks that she had disappeared._

" _Tch I saw her once in the morning with Solomon and now she is disappeared " Zagan too held a scowl on his face , the man was very adamant on making sure she was not lounging around near the edge of the city like she preferred too , however it wouldn't be harmful to her anyway , the girl was well protected entirely on her own ._

 _Neither of them noticed the High King Solomon watching them from afar , of course he had an idea of where the girl was and if they paid attention they would have noticed that she was toying with them , disappearing from one place appearing in another , sighing in amusement the King silently walked away from his household members , it did not take him long to be greeted by the scene in one of the innermost courtyards of the palace , the wind there vibrated with a peculiar kind of intensity , Solomon's eyes focused on the pair right at the centre of the courtyard , granules of dust clinging heavily to their skins – silver and black hair covered with a dusting of dirt but the feral look in their eyes was one of the major reasons why he never disturbed them , two of the most gentle looking women in the palace were in reality a force to be rivalled with ._

 _The sharp sound of wind being sliced, heavy breathing yet their movements were like a well planned dance if not for the pure intensity of the actions. In an instant of movements the raven haired women grabbed the girl pinning her down on the dirt floor the sharp end of the sword held against her smooth neck while the girl grinned , her silvery strands mixed with the russet brown of earth , her hand twitched before she wound a hand into the raven haired woman's hair pulling it hard causing the woman to falter which was enough for her to pin the other one down her own sword clashing against hers ._

" _Its a tie !" The silvernette murmured softly while rubbing her dust covered palm across her forehead leaving behind a streak of dust, not anticipating the woman to knock her off her feet easily with a grin ._

" _Never turn your back on the opponent "The equally smug face of Arba greeted the silvernette who huffed, the expression was enough to cause a smile to appear on Solomon's face as well, she had never managed to beat Arba in sword fighting, not that Solomon was surprised no one could defeat Arba, she was leaps and bounds ahead of exceptional at sword fighting after all._

 _Arba fastened her sword to her side before holding her hand out one that the silvernette instantly caught and helped herself up , both of their usually white attires were dusty and both sported a few cuts on their skin , nothing major but it was enough . Quick to her feet the young girl brushed a little of the dirt off her hands before casting her glance at Arba eagerly "So did I do well? even remotely better than last time ?" the earnest question was enough for Arab to smile softly her bracelets' clicked softly as she tucked the now dirty strands of the silvernetts hair back in her usual long braid " You have to try better than that little star " she teased a soft chuckle escaping her on seeing the pout on her lips ._

 _Solomon watched the pair interact with a fond smile, Arba may have been originally meant to serve as a companion for himself but her attachment to the girl was far more than anything, it had begun from the minute she had barged into the room on the third night of the girl joining them shaken awake by the blood curling cries of the girl who seemed to be in the throes of some nightmare, she was mere 6 years old and had clung to the older woman. Solomon himself had seen the way she had comforted the young girl and the way the silvernette had held onto the woman who had known him longer than anyone , he was broken from her thoughts when the atmosphere around them had chilled suddenly , the silvernettes head shot up quickly much to the confusion of Arba who quickly stood up straighter but neither of them expected the silvernette to crumple onto the ground a low yet steadily increasing whimper burning right through the atmosphere . The silvernette had clutched her head in a vice grip – whispers, the cries that tore through her mind loud and full of fear. The pain was chocking her to the point that she could not even feel the arms of Arba around her who had encased the young girl in her arms._

" _Something or someone is doing something they should not "The silvernettes voice was rough, like sandpaper on skin – bleeding with pain, the whispers hadn't ceased just toned enough for her to clutch Arba close, spoke her eyes clouding in anger and so much pain, "They are at the edge of the city, I can feel the voices, they are hurting them "_

 _There were many races that hated each other to the point of violence , as much as Solomon and te others tried ,conflict was always breaking out , it was worse with the ' creatures of darkness ' as so the expanse of land claimed by a particular kind of creatures , huge and they looked like monsters , canine with raven black fur and crimson eyes , yet their most distinguishable feature were that they could shift to a human form easily , exceptionally beautiful people , the people within the city were wary of them and treated them with such contempt only because they were capable of shifting without being magicians , something that couldn't be labelled was always considered a threat after all . The silvernette would spend hours at the top of the tower watching the line where darkness prevailed, she could see them moving about and no amount of words would dissuade her. Solomon himself had tried to approach the creatures but they were wary of humans because some of the tribes had started capturing the young of the creatures, innocent ones that happened to stary away from the pack ._

 _In an instant he stepped forward much to the astonishment of Arba but his eyes were on the silvernette who strode forward , her cheerful demeanour disappearing her face puckering in anger which was not a good sign , she walked right past Solomon himself without so much as a glance , Arba hot on her heels ._

 _She barged right through the palace gathering the attention of some of Solomon's household members , Paimon , Zagan , Zepar and Ugo who was going to approach her to reprimand her watched in confusion as she walked past them without a word , her attire caused them even more confusion but what worried them was Arba who was following the girl without as much as a answer only shaking their head when she say Ugo trying to approach them . Whispers began to follow them at the sight of the girl covered in dust moved through the marketplace followed by Arba and the household members. Arba was afraid, deathly afraid, not the girl but for the person who had caused the young girl to turn so icy._

 _The scene that greeted them cleared the question for her, traders, the lot of them were smuggling wiggling bags into carriages, by the looks of it there were 3 . It had become a sport to capture these creatures and raise them in different places, test their limit and hurt them for the sake of experiment and she detested it. Preying on the weak just because they were different._

 _How sick and infuriating._

 _The silvernette felt the fury build so rapidly within her that there was no way for anyone to approach her or stop her , her eyes glowed a ghostly green the air around the traders thickened to such rapid lengths that they could do nothing expect look around worriedly a dread building in their hearts . Something was here and by the look of things it was not in the mood for any avoidance._

" _Why?"_

 _The sheer single word cut through the air like the fatal coldness of a blade as it rips through ones flesh; It was more like an accusation than a question. The sheer coldness of the word was like ice shard embedding itself within flesh. The group of traders buried in one of the most inner corners of the marketplace, the silvernettes feet was covered with dust and debris but it was her eyes that terrified the absolute life out of the group. A Tiny Girl should not have so much power in her words alone, covered in dust from head to toe with nothing in her hands yet it was the sheer look in her eyes that terrified them. The bags at their feet squirmed fighting desperately trying to tear their way out of their prisons._

 _Hot on her Heels were Zagan and Arba both managing to catch up quickly to the silvernette instantly gathering a crowd along with them with only caused the traders to tuck their tails between their legs and run only to run smack into the rest of Solomon's household members , however before the household members could say a thing to them they crumpled onto the ground a high pitched wail echoing from their throats . Instantly all eyes turned to the strong wave of sheer power reverberating across the streets, she stood there eyes glowing in sheer anger._

 _Arba steeped forth resting her palm gently on the girls shoulder._

 _Whatever on earth would happen now?_

Iris hated being helpless. The sheer inability to get herself out of situations was the biggest fears she had, as a child others depended on her back home, the ones who couldn't fight back she had to fight back for their sake as much as she herself hated fighting, it was not a choice for Iris it was a necessity so that she could protect the ones who could not protect themselves. The fear of dropping down and splitting her skull open on the rough ground was a serious danger for the silvernette which is why she had a vice grip around the magis waist , her own bare arms wrapped around his middle , the ground looking smaller and smaller each passing second .

" Judar what the hell ! If I fall I swear im going to haunt you! Oh my god your crazy! YOU CRAZY MAGI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?"

Iris screeched loudly much to the annoyance of Judar who was gripping onto the soft skin of her arm while the other was curled around her waist. How much the Magi tried to deny it the uncomfortable feeling of having a red face was so unusual for him that he did not know how or what to do , he felt her grip tight around him , his own bare skin touching hers ... Honestly what was this annoying feeling he had bubbling in his chest? Rather the ravenette focused on the way she was screeching, an annoying tick appearing on his brow as he carried her further away from the ground to one of the highest yet isolated rooftops of this castle area.

" Oye you Hag stop screaming ! You're going to make my eardrums bleed because of your horrible voice!" He retorted back angrily which only caused Iris to snap back at him more.

"How dare you! First you carry me through the fucking air, and then you call me a Hag? My hair is silver not white you moron! Get your colour charts right.. Didn't they teach you that along with magic? And then you insult my voice! If I was not in danger of falling down and splitting my skull open I would have strangled you!"

" Tch some courage you have talking back to a powerful magi as me . I could literally snap you like a twig right this moment "

' _The hell I will let you hurt My Queen_ _, I will rip that head of yours right off your body if you dare put her life in danger "_

Iris heard the sharp , cold voice of Haagenti loud and clear in her mind , that voice frightened her , for the first time she had hear the Djinn be so bloodthirsty , she quietened down quickly her grip on Judar tightening unconsciously as she addressed her Djinn silently , the surprised magi quickly looked down at her interpreting this silence as her fear , but something prickled at the back of his neck – a deep uneasiness , the rukh around him had begun swirling around Iris instead – a mix of gold and black lights enveloping her like a veil . It was this uneasiness that the Magi wanted answers for, she had something that was protecting her, and he had no idea if it was good or bad – not that the magi cared about that, it was the power that was interesting to him. It simmered silently but it was malicious if teased.

' _Haggenti_ ' Iris murmured softly to the Djinn whose anger was raising her own hackles , it was so potent that she was surprised by the lack of response from Judar – a dark magi himself couldn't he feel the aura that was so potent in the air surrounding her ? The Rukh were responding to it, she could see the black rukh enveloping her like a veil she couldn't deal with this as well!

' _Haagenti stop !'_ ; Her voice was sharp to the Djinn who slowly began to respond to her words , the aura that rose her own hackles slowly but receded slightly , it was still there .

' I Know you won't let any harm come to me Haagenti , I trust you more than I trust myself . I can fail myself but you won't fail myself '

Iris replied silently to her Djinn , yes hers . She had already accepted that as long as she was in this world she could trust the Djinn who had been watching over her since she had stepped foot in this dimension. He may have served someone else in the past but for now she knew he only had her best interests in mind – she trusted the Djinn without a single doubt.

Trust – a single word, but a word with the ability to make or break relationships. How is it that such a word held so much power? Interesting is it not? The ability to make people believe in others far more than themselves. It gives the person on whom the belief is placed to reach far beyond their own capabilities and stay besides the believer, work harder for that trust.

This world was both familiar and unfamiliar for Iris; she knew this world but did not know how her own life would turn out here. Which is why she was so ruthless, kindness is a virtue but the kindness that gets you killed is foolishness. Iris understood that and she was willing to do anything to survive, survival was her goal.

" _I will protect you My Queen , You cannot come to harm , I have no qualms if this exposes you as a metal vessel user , you cannot be hurt in any way – if you feel you are in the slightest of dangers , call for me and the shadows , we will not fail you , the magi will pay if you are in distress "_

The sharp coldness of his voice was enough to make her realize that he would not fail her , he would protect her – involuntarily if the situation demanded it , the Djinn was unafraid of who was hurt along the way , his priority was her . This made Iris feel calmer, a soft smile budding on her lips .

" Oye you hag what the hell are you smiling at ?"

The maniacal voice of Judar snapped her out of her mental conversation , she felt her body being pinned against the a cool , smooth wall , the crimson eyes of Judar were boring into her already petrified soul , he had her where he wanted her , alone and isolated , no one would question the magi after all she was at a major disadvantage .

Iris steeled her thoughts – what would make the magi let her go? What was the one thing that he valued more than anything? anything that would buy her time, enough time to get the hell out of Kou , she had a plan , the countless hours at the library were useful to her , she wanted to meet Aladdin , with the chibi magi she would be at least sure that he wouldn't kill her and she was hoping that her meeting with yunan a month later would convince the magi to let her stay with him in the dark continent .

" Judar you could have just said you wanted to speak to me alone you know , you dint have to do all this to get my attention " Iris dropped her voice to a perfect lady like imitation , when in doubt – fluster and run .

" I didn't want to get your attention !" Judar huffed angrily but the blossoming red on his cheeks did not lie , he was so close to the girl and she was beautiful ... he supposed , " You have this aura that attracts the rukh , you can see them too and you're not a magi , I would have known instantly if you were one "

"Is that your way of flirting with a girl? Oh my going to my aura and stuff, how sweet of you " Iris teased right back although within she was ready to pass out .

 _My Queen .. are you ?" "_

The amused voice of her Djinn broke through her mind, he was amused that she would try to fluster the magi, Iris smirked mentally at her Djinn , Judar was a young boy and she was a young girl with a mind that surpassed his own , she knew how to play this game .

"Stop that, I'm not interested in a hag like you! I want answers, who the hell are you?"

"Again with the Hag! Im the same age as you, you little idiot! I wish your brain was the same size as the length of your hair!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You called me a Hag! My hair is silver not white! "

"It still makes you look Old !"

"Enough!"

Iris voice was sharp, agitated – she did not give the magi a second to recover from their screaming match before she curved her body downwards making him loose his footing, instantly her leg swiped out unbalancing the magi pinning him down on the cold floor instantly, she swiped the long dagger she kept hidden in her sleeves and pressed it against the bewildered magis throat, her hand gripped his own above his head, her leg pressing down hard against his side.

The magi looked up at her with a maniacal smile "That was quick Hag "he teased crimson eyes wide with pure amusement, he was far from intimidated ... he was impressed , who would have thought the little girl would have the guts to overpower him ? Most would cower and beg for their lives. Such weakness made him angry more so it made him bored.

Iris smirked looking down at the magi with an amused expression, she was not going to flirt and get her way out, oh no , it was power and pure strength that the magi respected , if she behaved like a damsel in distress he would murder her in cold blood without even a second thought , the icy cold metal of her dagger pressed up against his smooth throat while the rukh fluttered around the pair in swarms - Both black and golden

"Did you think I was going to tell you anything, even though I do not know, that easily? Sorry Judar you cannot threaten me"

Iris murmured as his crimson eyes flew to the ruby tipped wand of his that lay discarded a few feet from his reach, when the hell did she do that? He had no even realized it! Was it when she kneeled him over? It was usually tucked into his waist how had she moved it so quickly and now he couldn't break apart from her grip - He should have! She was a weak little girl after all and he was a magi! Something in her aura was holding him down he could see the swirling wisps of power surrounding her form , it was almost celestial , the look she gave off , straddling him her silver hair falling off her shoulder like a veil but it was her eyes that caught his attention - They were cold and emotionless. None of the warmth they had when she was speaking to the prince - This was a girl who would kill to survive without remorse. It was amusing to the magi, his lips curled up into a smirk as a chilling laugh escaped his lips

"Oh your special all right, I can see the rukh converging thickly around you to aid you not me, the question is , are you a threat to me ?"

His crimson eyes bore no hidden agendas , the eyes that looked drenched in the hue of blood were no kidding around , he would kill her if she came his way , Iris breathed deeply praying that her thudding heartbeat calm down so that she could formulate a proper response ,

"I'm not a threat to you, at least for now, I have no idea what's in store for me but I will stay out of your way for I have no interest in making a magi my enemy"

"Your powerful as hell you know that Silver? You have no idea about the malicious power that is potent in your aura, if triggered you can destroy worlds ... I know"

"How do you know so much about this?" Iris desperation for answers won over sense yet her instincts kept her hand steady with the dagger pointed at the magis throat.

" Tsk tsk , If I tell you what's the bloody point silver? You won't tell me who you are so I won't tell you what you possess! It's a fair deal unless you are entertaining enough for me to give you little tit bits of information"

Iris frowned at his words her mind instantly thinking to what it was that he could gain from playing around... oh wait, this was judar he didn't need a reason to do anything. He was prone to his own whims and fancies after all; going back over his words a certain word caught her attention,

" Why the hell are you calling me silver , you raven haired magi ?" Iris snapped while trying to maintain her composure - She could not falter in front of him , he would kill her if she displayed any signs of weakness , she had fool him and live another day .

Her mind clamped with fear and Instantly she felt Haagenti respond to it , the djinns aura and voice echoed through her mind it was the same aura that held the magi down because after all - The power of the guardians djinn answered to no one except its Queen .

It was the same aura that judar felt, it was borderline malicious and he wouldn't deny he wanted to see this beautiful tragedy, this same girl would he wonderfully twisted and tainted. Also that power was unlike anything the magi had ever known, she was special and special people should stay together. She would be his prized candidate, hell they could even wreck havoc together once her being was twisted enough - so much power and he wanted to watch it unfurl like the petals of a spider lilly , crimson and rich .

The magis mind had decided, she would be his new interest - He would keep her away from those hags and The Witch herself because she belonged to him, she was his mystery to unlock. By handing her over to the hags he would get the answers he sought but he would not get the enjoyment of figuring out the details for himself... His life was so boring .

" You're the one screaming your head off that your hair is silver not white , might as well call you that instead , now are you going to get off me ? Or do you actually like that position?"

Judar smirked up at the girl who was still bewildered yet the sharpness of her eyes did not falter , he could hear the way her heartbeat thrummed against her chest , so loud and frantic – she was afraid but would not show it on her face and plus well she was certainly beautiful .. That coldness in her eyes was irresistible.

Iris huffed at the Judar her double irised eyes held pure amusement at his words, well who knew that the great dark magi made suggestive comments? This was certainly a new bit of information to add to her magi trivia journal.

"I think you like it more, seeing the way your smirking at me Judar . Does a woman ready to slice off your throat make you rather pleased?"

She murmured with a playful smirk on her pink lips as she watched the blossoming of red on his cheeks.. Well he was a young boy after all and she needed to return back to the Prince Hakuryuu lest he bring the Hiroshi family into this.

"I Have no interest in your petty little games Judar , Stay out of my hair and I will make every effort to stay out of your path . "

"But the fun has just begun silver; don't you want to know who you are? I can help you with that. I mean who better to help you than magi himself? A magi who has access to the palace and other secrets, knowledge that you wouldn't have access to "

Dam that Magi, he knew her weak spot and Iris was desperate; Haagenti and Yunan were her only source of information but was it feasible to make a deal with the devil himself? This was judar , he could not be trusted completely , he thrived on fear and pure unrest .

"Let's see Ravenette if you are capable of helping me then we can decide if we are going anywhere "

Iris smirked overthrowing the Magis smirk before standing up quickly releasing him but kept his wand by her side and the dagger at his throat,

" You keep my family out of this and then we can see just how useful we are to each other , keep your weird clocked magicians away from me and you can spend time with me , but if you even try to double cross me judar I will disappear and you will never get your answers "

Smirking the Magi stood dusting the accumulated filth off his clothes, resting a hand on his hip the golden bangles standing out like a beacon of their own in the nightlight, he observed the girl staring at him with a smile on her lips, she was feisty all right and the young prince had already taken to her like fish to water although he himself had not realized it for now at least.

Judar was sure surprised at her appearance she was interesting – someone with power was always interesting to him. Walking up boldly to the girl a glint in his eyes as the blade didn't lower a single inch yet a thin cut welled blood on his throat , her eyes did not falter – he liked that ,

"Come on silver, nothing can come from us killing each other right now "

" Well that is certainly true , If you die well I will have the Kou empire on my tail and I don't want that , If I die well you might upset the whole universe since neither of us have any idea of what I am , so Magi shall we make a deal then ?"

Iris offered lowering the dagger ever so slightly as a proof of her words, yet she still clutched his wand in her hand – her current choice may be idiotic but she was not that idiotic that she would hand over the one thing that was preventing him from slicing her throat open.

"You won't kill me or hurt me , you will stay away from my family and keep your silence about me meeting you ever in return you can figure out who I am with me .. Who knows Judar we can be best of friends also "

Friends? That concept certainly caught the magis interest, what were friends? He had been taught by the Hags and the Witch that he did not need anything except power – power was the greatest thing one could have everything paled in comparison. What was it like to have a friend? A liability? a waste of time and resources or was it the feeling of trust that came with having someone who understood you ? Someone you can talk to and never be judged for your words or feelings? Just being yourself. The feeling of a safe haven. Power comes from companionship.

"Huh, let's see about that Silver, and who the hell would want to be friends with someone as violent as you? " Judar smirked knowing the reaction his comment would bring and as expected the girls eyebrow twitched as she looked at him with a not so amused expression.

"Ha says the Magi who always itches for a fight, now get me down! Hakuryuu must be tensed "

"As you wish your highness " Judar teased her right back bowing slightly at his waist which caused his braid to fall over his chest contrasting with the golden necklaces he wore , his grin widening on seeing her irritated expression " well you have the guts to order around a magi so .."

Iris couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips, since when was Judar this playful? Sure the danger of the situation still hovered over her like a dark cloud since she was acutely aware of his every movement but it was strangely weird for the modern girl who always saw him through a screen and as a drawn out figure on the panels of a manga this teasing side was highly unusual yet very pleasant.

Iris let out a soft chuckle at his words and playfully stepped in front of the magi dropping her dagger clenched hand to the side gently much to the magis amusement who stared at her with his crimson gaze, she had faith in her ability to evade the situation if he tried to do anything to her. She walked up closer to him and looped her arm through his causing Judar to look confused at the motion.

"You're supposed to escort a Lady if you say those words you know, its custom "

"What customs? There are no customs like that in Kou "

" It's from my hometown , Im an orphan the family with whom I stay were kind enough to take me in, I have no idea about my real parents not that I care in the first place If I met them today I would simply walk away . I have no time to associate myself with people who give up "

"Why are you giving me information about you? I could still hurt you "

"Well I have to begin somewhere Do I not? Let's be reasonable Judar , you like a mystery and I want answers to my mystery if you kill me now you will be bored again so let's just be friends and keep each other company in the already rotten world shall we ? Now let us go "

It did not take very long to find the young prince who was leaning against one of the castle pillars waiting silently with one of his hand holding his weapon of choice the one that would one day have a djinn of its own. He cast his worried eyes on both of them when they dropped from the sky his frantic gaze looking at the elder girl with worry however she seemed fine and the Magi could not take his eyes off her at all. It was thoroughly surprising for the prince to see the oracle of Kou so enraptured with a person. Hakuryuu was certainly not exaggerating when he stated enraptured for Judar's heavy crimson eyes had not faltered even a second away from the girl who once touched the ground calmly walked over to the young prince with a soft smile like nothing had ever happened in the half an hour they had gone. It was almost too weird to be true since the prince had no idea what had transpired between the two but something had changed within the oracle , it was plain as day but if it was a good change or a bad one well he had no way of assuring himself that .

Judar skin burned with an unusual kind of warmth, on their trip down his arms had held the girl close while she had merely admired the drop with giddy eyes and open lips honestly it was so hard to believe that she had such a potent power when she behaved like a child who found something amusing, what's so great about the stars and the sky in the first place? Or the wind she kept yapping about on their way down? Was she bipolar or something? A few seconds ago they were at each other's throats and now she had held him with a vice grip as he carried them back down her eyes glowing slightly as she kept rambling about the feel of the wind through her hair the rukh reacted to her words crowding around her like a couple of happy children both black and golden like a halo. She was certainly one interesting person and Judar would be dammed if someone tried to keep her away from him.

She was interesting and fiery, not a submissive bone in her body and for Solomon's sake she was ruthless! Even if she could not see it now he could see it as clear as day and he ached to be there when her temper exploded.. It would be glorious.

Plus she was exquisitely beautiful... he supposed.

Iris on the other hand had no idea about the fascination the dark magi was slowly growing for her, she was weak at her knees her fright was slowly taking over her skin turning clammy which in a desperate attempt to conceal the fact she clenched the soft material of her attire as she smiled at the young Prince, she needed to leave soon otherwise she would break down right here. The urge to be alone was hitting Iris hard a sudden desperation to simply recollect herself. This meeting with Judar had unsettled her deeply, how was she to avoid the Magi now? There was no way he was going to leave her alone, that look in his eyes she remembered as he carried her back down. Yeah she was not sure her decision was right. But maybe not all plans had to go right? Maybe he would be an ally to her?

"Hakuryuu!" Iris collected herself and gave the boy a wide smile as she walked over to him looping her arm through his "Sorry did you have to wait long?"

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow but chose not to say anything , shaking his head he looked at the elder girl with a smile " No but I suppose we should go back to your brothers , its already time for the dinner to be served and I'm sure we have hurry back "

" Of course it's already quiet some time , Thank you for escorting me around today " Iris replied with a soft smile before turning to face the Magi , she did not know why or how that feeling bubbled inside her something with the way the rush of golden Rukh that flew from her to him settling over his skin like little lights a soft smile of astonishment was evident on her lips eyes alight with a strange sort of happiness , her fear her questions seemed answered when she met the warm gaze of the magi , those crimson eyes were alight with something she could not understand but something within her did . She smiled at the Magi who answered with an eye roll and an actual smile not a grin.

Iris smiled shaking her head and walked away with the young prince, there were no words necessary between the Dark Magi and The Guardian.

Judar twirled his wand between his fingers with a smile; the golden rukh still settled on his skin was certainly a sight to see.

He would see her again and often.

Fates Intertwined.

His King's ...no Queen's Candidate.

 _ **( Also many of my characters might seem a little OCC , like Judar and Hakuryuu for now I did this to show how different their behaviour might have been if they had someone who was important to them however fear not the change will not be drastic just a little ! please review and favourite !**_

 _ **Until Next Time ! TheHeavyRains ^^ )**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**( Stilll alive ! I'm sorry for the lack of update! However I was so shocked to see that we now have over a 100 follows! Thank you all for the support and please continue to do so!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Magi or its characters , I only own Iris and the new storylines I introduce ^^**_

 _ **Reviewers ! :**_

 _ **: Here is the new update ! Enjoy and I will be waiting for your next review !**_

 _ **sousie : Thank you !**_

 _ **Dark Rose Charm: Thank you for all the reviews! Seeing you take the time to review each chapter made me smile! Im looking forward to see more of your reviews ^^**_

 _ **Eion1783 : Yunan is badass and one of my favourite characters ! Im glad someone agrees with me as to how amazing he is ! Thank you for the review ^^ enjoy the new chapter**_

 _ **Bloodstone38 : Read to find out !**_

 _ **KawaiiSadist : UwU thank chu !**_

 _ **Thank you all for your support ! please review and favourite ! Enjoy the chapter ! )**_

Chapter 10 : Conflictions

Iris was aware of every little breath she took every single thought that ran rampant in her mind as she walked silently along with the young prince . The silence between them was not unnerving or forced or the result of an unwelcomed conversation, it was quite comfortable for both of them it was the sort of comfort that was reminiscent to her when she would sit with the other children back in her world and read with them. Her eyes caught every light, every shape and every person who turned their heads to acknowledge the prince who barely looked at them since his own attention was submerged deep in his own thought. The entourage was bad enough that it caught people's attention,

The young prince with a girl? When had he ever been seen with a female who was not his sister in company? Iris didn't care much for the eyes or the people but she was aware as they walked closer to the main hall that she would have to leave him for a while since it would be expected for him to sit ahead with the royal family.

Her eyes searched for the Hiroshi family knowing quite well that first she would spot one of the brothers since they would be all jumpy and worried that she was being escorted by a boy. The Lady Izayoi would be more relaxed than the brothers she would simply laugh and settle Iris by her side before resting her hand lightly on her head, was that how it felt to be cared? Is that what being in a family felt like? Iris did not have any knowledge of family but if family were like them then she liked it ... liked it a lot.

The sudden meeting with Judar had in fact affected her pretty badly in terms of her entire plan being burnt up in flames , she knew she could not avoid the magi anymore and their mutual understanding of sorts or so she presumed would keep him around her she was sure of that more than anything . Here she was taking risks and changing the whole storyline just because she wanted answers... And the hell she would apologize for being selfish and changing things! This world was the world she knew just a tiny bit but there was entire part here that she had no idea about, she was alone in figuring out this mystery and she would not apologize for her efforts plus Hakuryuu and Judar were two people she had always cared about more than any other character in the series. They did not deserve so much of the hate they got.

"There she is!" The sudden loud voice broke her train of thought, her head snapped up to find Izaya waving at her from one of the nearest tables where the entire family was seated with various platters of food in front of them . There was a huge crowd of families and her eyes couldn't help but drift to the main table where the royal family was seated. Iris recognized Kouen and Koumei easily, there was a huge group of red haired women sitting towards the side which she assumed were the princesses.

Usually she would have paid attention taken more information from her surroundings but right now she was mere seconds away from shaking. She kept up a strong front but it was a lie. She was scared – dreadfully so and all she wanted now to go back to her room, submerge herself in the shadows and simply think. Her well laid plans had gone to hell already. Initially she did not want to concern herself with any of the canon characters except the trio of Aladdin , Morgiana and Alibaba but being here finally coming face to face with Hakuryuu and Judar she could not abandon them so easily .Was this soft heartedness of hers be her demise ? She did not know that but seeing them she could not ignore them .

It was so selfish of her; she admitted that to herself easily, she wanted to be there for them. So much could have been avoided if someone had been there for them. It was one of the primary reasons why Iris was not a fan of Hakuryuu's sister Hakuei , her decision to not stand by or at least attempt to understand him really unsettled her since Hakuryuus entire existence revolved around his sister. She had no idea how much she could help them but they was no way she was going to look away from both of them plus till she could , this assistance from Judar would help but she would be cautious .

Plus she had to figure out a way to make her way to the Port city of Awa in a month's time. The hidden pin that thrummed with power of Yunans clairvoyance magic against her sleeve was the biggest lead she had expect the cautious steps she had to take around Judar . There were so many questions she wanted answers for , the most important one for her was how in the name of Solomon had Judar not figured out that she had a Djinn and was carrying the aura of another Magi's touch , she could see it clear as day and she was highly freaked out by it . She needed time to process all of this and now the situation demanded that she spend another few hours here and she couldn't be more distracted at the moment.

" I guess I will see you later Hakuryuu " Iris turned to face the young prince who was watching her silently not intruding on her when she was deep in thought yet at her words he lightly cocked his head as though he was confused .Iris in turn watchful of nearly every single pair of eyes and ears that were tuning into their conversation merely gestured with a roll of her eyes knowing that the prince would get her point . The very minute they had walked into a more public setting she had maintained a respectable distance from the prince while earlier her arm was looped through his, gossip in any world was a pain to deal with and certainly any royal gossip was bound to be spread like wildfire .

Hakuryuu couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly when he caught up to her meaning. Usually the prince avoided all kinds of connections or people in general but her company was not terrible plus he found it easy to be around her , she did not ask any questions that hinted to him introducing her to the other princes . He too was aware the implications of a public extended meeting would have on the plates of the gossip spreaders, he might be young but he certainly was not dumb to how things worked around here .He took a step back gladly , it was indeed so surprising that he did not need to explain it to her in words that he understood , the older girl merely smiled at him .

" Thank You for escorting me today Lord Hakuryuu " Iris hummed with a small quirk of her lips knowing that the honorific would made the prince scoff and as expected the scarred prince merely stared at her with an amused look in his eyes which made her grin wider before she whispered under her breath " Dont forget your promise ! you must come visit me when you can okay ?"

"I remember, you still have to show me how to do the trick " Hakuryuu stated with a soft smile . They parted easily, Iris making her way to the Hiroshi family while Hakuryuu went back to the table where his supposed family was sitting, the prince's expression turned sour in an instant as his hardened gaze fell on the red haired princes. Any expression that had appeared on his face due to Iris's company was instantly wiped out, the comfort any easiness he had ran cold, the glow of the million oil lamps the lavish gold and red interiors, the loud chatter, fake smiles , the click of cups only festered a deep hatred in his heart his eyes glazed over once taking in the crowds of people in front of him , in some ways he was lucky the Empress was not here – his mother and her throng of priests who followed her wherever she went like a cloud of misery and darkness saturating the surrounding air making it very difficult to even take a breath which only added to his anger , his scarred eye caught sight of the older girl who was chatting animatedly with her older brother who was no doubt teasing her in low tones yet the quirk of her tone was something that had remained in his mind , he was sure she was retorting back with alot of bit . Involuntarily his lips quirked up in a small smile as he observed the family from afar.

Iris was completely unaware of multiple pairs of eyes on hers; she would have scoffed and laughed if someone told her now how this day would change everything she ever knew about this world. Kou would be changed by the end of this night so would be lives of so many people. Some eyes still remained on her while others were just beginning to fall on her.

"Natsume stop teasing Iris you know she hates it when you tug on her hair "The soft yet stern voice of Lady Izayoi was enough for the boy to pull his hand away from Iris silver hair which was looking slightly ruffled the reason for which was unknown to them. With a soft sigh Iris adjusted her posture just as Lady Izayoi had taught her , straight and no slouching, keep your head held high and eyes sharp like the edge of a blade , "Im not one of them and I have nothing to fear " these were the words taught to her .

In her world she lived by her own rules, her own thoughts and her own choices but this was not her world no matter how much she knew this world she owed it to the family who had taken her in to maintain their position in society. If Ken Hiroshi would not have found her that day Iris often wondered what in the world she would have done to survive in this world however she secretly wondered if all of this was an illusion created by her drugged out mind in the hospital .

" I don't think Iris minds she is simply staring into space " The teasing tone of Natsume snapped Iris out of her musings making her look up at Izaya with a playful frown and lightly smacked his hand away from her hair .

" I am paying attention Ni-san and don't mess up my hair It takes a long time to do anything with this mass of hair !"

" See I told you Natsume , Iris always pays attention you just don't see it " The soft yet firm voice of the younger brother walking over to the table was enough to make Iris's playful frown turn into a wide smile as she watched the younger brother take his seat across from them . Initially he was very sceptical about Iris suddenly being included in the family, he was cautious around her for the first few months and she did not blame him for that even in the slightest for being so .

Although she was treated like a sister she still helped out the servants in the house , cooking , cleaning , learning how to make simple medicines from herbs from the servants which she was good at surprisingly – her cooking was simple but she did have a good knack of making stews and broths which had quickly become a dish norm at the dinner table each night .Natsume had been the one to begin training her quickly and the one reason why she had scratches and bruises all the time , he taught her to move swiftly which she picked up far too quickly much to his delight, sword fighting and Iris's personal favourite knife throwing.

Izaya had been the one to find her lurking in the library breaking her head over the unfamiliar words in the scrolls. He had shrugged and made her sit on the table with the scroll as he went about explaining each and every word she found difficult or words that were similar to those which she might encounter in her further readings , after that day she would find a book regarding pronunciation left for her on the desk each week . It was probably the only interaction they had for a few months but she did not mind it not in the slightest she was grateful for the smallest thing he did for her.

" Exactly I'm always aware ni-san " Iris replied in a mocking tone as she sat still aware of everyone's eyes on the family since she had been escorted by Hakuryuu , god she just wanted this night to end she was so tired and needed solace . Greenish yellow eyes peered up at the Dias where the princes and the other heads of the various departments sat. She caught sight of the man who had been responsible for Iris since he had found her, sitting there engaged in a conversation with another man Ken Hiroshi's eyes glanced at her and awarded her with a smile before returning back to the conversation. How could she ever repay this family for taking her in and treating her like she was one of them without any demands? Iris always found this highly surprising, did good people still exist in this world? If someone had asked her that back in her own world she would have laughed and walked away but here maybe that belief had shattered just a little... Good people still existed it seemed and she was lucky enough to have been found by one such family.

"Did you like the library little one?" The soft voice of the Lady of the house made Iris turn back and face her with a smile on her lips, Lady Izayoi had called her little one since many years and it didn't seem like she was going to stop calling her that.. Not that Iris minded it made her feel happy.

"It's amazing! I did not want to come away I could get lost in there; there is so much to read! There were quite a few words and symbols in the scrolls I did not understand but I'm sure Ive seen them in the books Ni san has been giving me "Iris smiled towards Izaya who merely smiled back while Natsume huffed " I thought I was your favorite " his voice was childish as he pouted earning the amused look of Iris who couldn't help but pat his back playfully as she answered him , " I can't pick between both of my brothers now can I ?"

If Iris had looked at the elder sibling at that precise moment she would have seen the warm smile exchanged between him and Izaya but the silvernette was busy looking around the room as though she was silently accessing something in her mind, what they had no idea of but if it was something important she would definitely tell them. Their Little sister was many things but she couldn't hide information for long and plus it was easy to bribe her with sweets, that was her one big weakness other than her curiosity, she as observed by the brothers could not keep her hands away from picking apart every little details of something that caught her attention no matter how dangerous it was .

"You must thank Lord Kouen and Lord Hakuryuu then Iris "The Lady Izayoi spoke softly while helping herself to a bit of food from her plate "He did allow you access to the library and as ...

" A good gesture must always be appreciated and the person promptly thanked so as to acknowledge their assistance no matter how small the matter is " Iris quoted back with a smile the words Izayoi had instilled in her since the day she had taken her in " I want to thank Lord Kouen but these vultures around us already have their eyes scavenge ring for something since I was escorted back in by Lord Hakuryuu and I rather not give them anything more " With a scowl on her lips she looked around making eye contact with many pairs of eyes which were trained on their table , her usually soft greenish yellow eyes hardened to a sadistic look glaring at the people staring at them making them instantly look away on being caught " This is why I hate coming out of the house with everyone , they just stare at me and whisper . If I was alone I would have walked up to the pretty fake painted faces and given them a nice piece of my mind."

"Ah Iris I don't think we want to deal with people crying out in pain since you will most definitely rip their ego to shreds now do we?" The quite teasing voice of Natsume made her chuckle as she shook her head "Well I would not say anything they didn't deserve to be told, it would bring them down from the high horse they apparently sit on "

' _Well said My Queen, I must say their stares are very uncomfortable even for me '_ The soft voice of Haggenti echoed through her mind as they had a silent conversation without prying ears or eyes. His presence in her mind was so seamless like it was always meant to be there ,it felt like his voice belonged there to guide her along or stop her if she going way too far with something that could be potentially dangerous for her in the future.

"Now now we can't have that can we? Father would be upset if you got hurt in any way " Natsume spoke reaching over to her plate to steal her sweets which earned him a quick slap to the wrist by Iris causing the entire family to burst out laughing at the scene . Iris herself chuckled before looking at Izaya with a soft glare.

" Don't touch my sweets, get your own Ni-san !"

Thankfully the feast concluded an hour later during which Iris was quietly conversing with Haagenti about the impending trip to Port Awa however the Djinn assured her that they would converse more freely later back in the safety and privacy of her room since he too wanted to check the power that thrummed from the pin. They waited till majority of the people cleared out before she followed her brothers outside her finger trailing on the intricate designs and carving on the walls, thousands of oil lamps burned bright from each corner casting a shimmering effect on her silver hair but it was her eyes that looked like a million burning flames if one looked at her .

It was the eyes of someone who was always thinking, her brain never rested how could it ? Fantasies were beautiful but the reality of the situation was far different , she needed to survive no matter how safe she felt with this family she feared it wouldn't last once the actual plot began – Kou would become a playground of chaos where darkness was already gaining a grip and she didn't want her family to get hurt in this process , her loyalties were never to Kou and they would be seen as traitors hence she needed to do something , at this moment she was completely clueless .

Joining her brothers outside as they readied the horses she noticed that Ken Hiroshi was nowhere to be seen but before she could question that Izaya assured her that Ken and Lady Izayoi had to still be present there and the brothers would take her home. Not that Iris minded since she was glad to be leaving from the influx of the black rukh which was so thick within the Palace, it was not the fact that she found it difficult to be around them on the contrary it did not feel any different than the gold rukh to her but rather the fact that if any of the Al-Thamen priests or Gyokouen saw her she would die. By coming here she was already at risk but she couldn't disappoint the family that had taken her in and treated her like one of their own, without them she would be lost. The rukh around her swirled like little fireflies casting a soothing glow on her as she though unaware of the crimson eyes that remained trained on her from afar.

She was leaving, Judar mussed to himself as he hovered in the air like a silent shadow watching her as one of her brothers lifted her up on the horse before mounting the same one , the smile on her lips was enough to provide proof of the fact that she knew the people she was with otherwise with how her behaviour was there would be alot of bruises on the other person , she was feisty and way too much fun to tease . A soft smirk built up on the Magi's lips at the memory of how easy it was to rile her up but despite having this unknown aura about her the magi was sure of one thing – she was not that easy to break but there was a desperation in her eyes one he couldn't understand but then again he was just looking for entertainment was he not? He shouldn't care about her thoughts, he just needed answers to the new interesting puzzle that was Iris – no she would always be Silver to him .

She was interesting, in her own way. Judar supposed it had to do with the layers of masks she wore on her face , even now she was playing around , pretending more like it , this was not who she was and he had seen the sheer glimpse of cruelty in her eyes , it had him craving more of her secrets . What was Silver hiding beneath those masks? A wicked grin appeared on his lips just as the harsh wind blew back his clothes making them flutter in the wind. The Rukh around him gave him no answers yet they bounded to her like happy little children. Silver was lucky that he found her intriguing enough to not drag her to the priests and the wicked Hag of a Queen so that they would torture the answers out of her .

Already she possessed a ridiculous temper and way too much violence brimming at the surface of her skin and the dangerous aura that Judar had felt was no joke , something hovered over her with enough bloodlust that would rip the person who caused her any harm to shreds , such violence held a secret he wanted to so badly unravel and claim for himself .Handing her over meant loosing that power and he was not willing to do that .

Hovering a far distance from her his crimson gaze never wavered from the sheer amount of rukh that were around her, a mix of both black and golden hovered over her form like a protective veil – that's what interested him in the first place, she looked virtually unaffected by the swarm of black rukh around her, not even sparing them a glance – was she really unaffected or really good at schooling her expressions? . He needed to know this! He hated being in the dark about matters that interested him and she was his new subject. How far could he push her till she snapped? Well that would be a sight to see.

The trip back to the Hiroshi mansion was pure and utter chattering between the brothers and Iris who had pulled herself out of her mind slump to engage in conversations with the brothers. Seated on the horse to which Izaya held the reins to she was having way too much fun in teasing the brother about her walk with Hakuryuu since any mention of the prince would result in Izaya panicking and asking her if she fancied the prince! And if her attention would slip from the brothers to the prince.

"Is it really come to the point where I have to protect my little sisters honour from the prince?" Izaya sighed with a playful grin on his face

"How sexist! I can take care of myself you know! If I don't want someone around me Ill make sure to teach him a nice lesson "A wicked grin appeared on Iris lips as she turned her head slightly to look at the brothers, she could hear the booming laughter of Haagenti in her mind mirroring her words.

 _" Im pretty sure the poor boy will regret even laying his hands on you My Queen "_ Haagentis voice was smug and Iris could almost imagine the Djinn crossing his arms across his chest with that wicked grin on his lips .

" Sheesh you and my brothers are such worry warts " Iris replied mentally to her Djinn as she bid good night to the brothers on entering the main living room before making her way to her own while humming along to an old tune from her own world letting her hand trail across the passage walls that led to her quarters .

She encountered a few of the maids who were still up finishing their chores and greeted them enthusiastically earning a pat on her head from all of them which made her smile and fluster under their touch earning quite chuckles from the maids .

"Quite the day was it not Haagenti ?" Iris murmured softly as the door shut of her room. Her voice dropped a few octaves as busy fingers take out the elaborate hairdo to let her thick silver locks cascade down her back in loose curls. Quick fingers undid the attire she wore till it spilled down her body into a pool of shimmering white which she stepped out of , easing her hands into her closet to pick out a pair of pants and a t-shirt made of soft cotton .

Yes in this era as well Iris preferred to wear modern clothing in private and it was easy to persuade the family seamstress to make "modern " alterations on her attires since the woman herself was quite broad minded. Standing in the dim lights provided by the candles clad in a simple long sleeved grey shirt and equally grey pants , the silvernette sighed before collecting the dress which resembled a heap of clouds she placed it appropriately in the closet since she had no wish to actually damage the fabric . She could have just handed it over to one of the maids but she preferred to do it herself because in all honesty she had no idea how longer she would still be able to stay here.

Her aim was never to get too comfortable here, nor was the plans to encounter anyone from the Kou Royal family but plans were meant to be breached anyway. With a soft sigh Iris sat down on the floor ignoring the softness of the bed or the deep desire she had to bury herself within the blankets and just ignore everything around her. Taking deep breaths as her shoulders shook slightly with the effort it took to not break out... at least not yet anyway, her soft finger ran over the cool metal pin that thrummed with magic – Yunans magic –and for a second she couldn't believe she had met the strongest magic in this universe , she didn't want to lie to him about who she was but survival was important to her .

"You seem troubled My Queen " Haagentis voice reverberated through her mind like a silent shadow . The Djinn was concerned for her mental and emotional health more than anything – today's day had burnt all their plans they had spent so many years creating.

"Shadows " Her soft voice broke through the silence of the large room . The oil lamps began to flicker dangerously , their wicks flaring high before wisps like strings began making their way to the young girl who was hugging her knees , to an outsider it would have looked like the very emptiness of the room had converged onto a single point – the flames reflected nothing anymore , there was just a plain wall . Iris sighed softly as Haagenti responded to her summon, she felt the rukh settle down on her skin patiently, the flutter of their wings on her skin the only movement in the room yet no one expect her could feel the pure relish that came with the shadows who clocked her in their darkness like little children eager to protect and care for the one they loved. This is what she needed right now – just this feeling of security, meeting Judar had ripped the ground off her feet. She couldn't escape him anymore.. Like an idiot she had made a deal with the devil himself! Oh if she could go back a few hours and slap herself hard she would.

"I need more protection "Iris spoke softly keeping her face buried in her knees as silvers of tears escaped her eyes "I don't care how selfish I am Haagenti , yes I may have a destiny that I was chosen for because I have the soul of someone who was powerful enough to have a Djinn like you , but I'm not her – I'm scared , I don't even know the guardian , I need answers and power . I need it otherwise the Kou empire will end me, I need to leave but I can't leave this family behind! I'm in hell right now. I want to protect Hakuryuu and Judar but I want to live as well, I don't want to come face to face with The Dark Magi but I want to keep her from sinking her claws into them. I want my family to be safe. I want to be safe , I want to save... I want to live.. I'm a mess. "

" _You will get the answers you desire ... I .._

"Don't you dare say that again!" Iris's voice made the Djinns hackles rise at the pure anger in her tone ,through his eyes he could see wisps of dark tendrils curled up around her arms and legs like flickering leaves in the breeze almost like smoke , the rukh reacted instantly to her emotion change turning thick and suffocating , fluttering around her in groups " You have been saying that to me since the day I was ripped out from my world and dumped with this destiny I have to fulfil , I caved because I wanted to be safe but do you have any idea how much it rips me apart from the inside ? All this uncertainty and planning? I can't be free even for a second! I want to stay with them here but I have to leave because of this power that I have no understand of.. All of this is .. Just " a stuttered breath broke her words before she could complete it " I held a dagger to Judars throat ! Do you know what that means? for god's sake he is the most violent and unpredictable of all the magi's in the show and I'm right in the smack of the Kou empire , if they even think I am a threat to them , I will be killed without remorse . It's hitting me now after tonight's experiences. I felt true fear facing Judar , I felt happiness on seeing Hakuryuu still so safe without the bitterness leaching off his soul , there is warmth in the presence of Yunan and safety in the arms of this family . All this time I still prayed that all of this was an illusion of my mind caused by a drug induced haze of medicines while I was lying hooked to machines but now Im not so sure anymore .. I want and don't want this, I don't know what to do anymore "

Silence. The entire room was silent, even the faint breeze did not bother to make its presence known within the confines of the room. Light was never an option here anyway not when the shadows clung to Iris like second skin , right now she could care less about anyone hearing the sobs that shattered the peaceful silence of the room . They wracked her body in shudders, with her arms wrapped around her knees head bent over, if anyone saw her like this it would be a direct contrast from her behaviour on day to day bases. That's the image she has presented to the world – confident, strong and mostly fearlessness but that was not the truth. She was not scared she was terrified of what was to come, would it be better if she didn't try to fight at all? Would it be possible that her life could be spared? She didn't need this did she? But she knew the future – the utter chaos which was to come, could she turn her back to everything that would happen? Wasn't cowardness better than death?

" _Being scared does not make you a coward , it makes you human_ " Her musings had been heard loud and clear by Haggenti , Iris could almost see the Djinn in front of her crossing his arms adorned with countless jewels and rings with a warm smile on his lips looming over her figure just like he did when she locked eyes with the Djinn for the first time _" You despite anything are human and being scared is something I admire you for being , you are not haughty or overconfident . You don't charge into this war headlong because you understand that this is not a game – not anymore, you have already encountered four of the most powerful people in this path . My Queen it is up to you to do as you please, should you choose to stay here I will never admonish you against it because I have seen you keep up this mask for years without a single crack , when the situation came tonight you did not let it slip and faced the people who you know you will most definitely encounter again . The question here is how would you wish to be seen when they see you_ _again? "_

Pale fingers reached up to catch the wetness that slipped down her cheeks but before she could touch her own skin she felt a soft caress on those very cheeks, it was gentle and so very warm almost like it was terrified of hurting her in the process, blurry greenish yellow eyes focussed on the tiny tendrils of shadows that had wrapped themselves around her, encompassing her form completely that was the site that made her lips curl up in a smile. Haagentis words registered in her mind yet Iris couldn't help but sigh as she lifted her arm making her palm face up , instantly the rukh made its way to settle on the palm of her hand like tiny lights – so soft and warm " I want to hold my own when it comes to that " If was not really a question because she knew it was going to happen eventually , would she be on the enemy side she had no idea but she wanted to protect herself " When push comes to shove I want to be the one who helps , I want to know the secrets of this guardian "

" To know the secrets many such encounters will come your way , are you willing to give into your curiosity and learn or stay stagnant in a safe place .I will never question your judgement , I can only provide you with help should you ask for it "

" Its secrets and safety I desire "

" _They are not mutually co-operative, you know that My Queen "_

" I do but just for tonight let me be the scared girl who cried for days when she was abandoned , the girl who had to grow up quickly because she realized that she couldn't be safe but she could keep others safe . "

" _You don't have to be that scared girl tomorrow , you are both – the scared and the strong , you don't have to choose because in here with me you can be yourself which is both of those sides. What to you need to protect and be protected? "_

" I need allies and I need power , can you give me that Haagenti ?"

" _Take your first step towards this frightful place My Queen , I will give you power but allies is something you will have to earn "_

" Its useless if I cry like this , I have no idea what I am doing or what I am supposed to do " A soft laugh escaped Iris as she leaned her head back slightly against the soft bedding , the ceiling a colourful landscape during the morning looked dull the night but there was a charm in the way the moonlight coated the room in a pale white glow making the blue colour that decorated the rooms walls highlight the room " What am I supposed to do ?" she whispered softly to herself holding the pin against her heart . Allies, who could be her allies? These people who she could trust and rely on, that sounded like a distant concept.

"What I need right now is to meet Yunan "Iris spoke softly yet her voice didn't hold any more hiccups, it was firm "Form yunans visit I can decide what I want, but I need to speak to yunan first "

" _You think the magi will provide the answers ?"_ Haagenti voice was inquisitive as Iris hummed watching a few of the golden rukh settle on her arm , raising her finger she lightly touched the shimmering wings , it actually felt like touching a cloth of silk or velvet since it was so soft . As a fan she had often wondered what it was like to actually touch the rukh and now she could, it was so unreal to her. When fantasy becomes reality it was both terrifying yet amazing. It took her a few years to stop reacting immediately when she encountered that seemed so unreal – the rukh were always around her so in time she learned to actually touch them and not simply gaze at them in awe .

" It's a place to start at least " Iris stated as she got up from her position from the floor before plopping down on the soft bedding with a sigh . Sure her eyes were still abit misty from tears but she was done with tears at least for now, she held onto a strong facade but she needed these moments to let her frustration out, she was drained out emotionally as well as mentally , she had so much more to ask but right now she just couldn't . It hardly took a few minutes for her fall asleep just like that without pulling up the sheets to shield herself from the cold not that she would feel the chill, the shadows draped over her form like cloak shielding her from everything.

It was nearly past midnight and Iris was deep in sleep , none of the house members had come up to check on her since the brothers were already fast asleep and Izayoi and Ken had arrived a little later into the night . The Djinn was always alert as he watched over his sleeping Mistress the shadows still covered her, protecting her along with the rukh who were settled on her form silently. He could understand why she broke down this way today , it was getting to her and he expected that since for her all these things still felt like a living in an illusion , but her decision to still go forth was commendable . She was human with the power of the guardian which was not an easy feat at all, despite the fact that she had the soul and appearance of his old mistress she was very different from the guardian. She was her own person.

His vessel began to glow softly so that it wouldn't alert Iris, in a soft shimmer Haagenti materialized near her bedpost drapped in his jewels and sharp red eyes that kept a careful watch over her as she slept , half of his form still connected to the metal vessel , not in his massive height but rather at a human height. With the fondest of smiles he lightly raised his hand and brushed the long silver hair away from her face with a finger that adorned a massive ruby ring. So much was riding on her shoulders but he trusted her fiery spirit and curiosity would not let her rest until she picked apart every little piece of the puzzle.

" _If its power she wants , then its power that she will get "_ Haagenti spoke softly to himself making eye contact with the fluttering rukh , sharp eyes focussed on few of the fluttering rukh before watching them rise from their spot on his mistresses skin and make their way like little lights towards the open windows past the fluttering curtains .

The Question that arises is whether she can be accepted by the power. He will show her the power but it's up to how she makes the power accept her.

 _ **( A new power is on its way ! Until Next time Fellow readers! TheHeavyRains ^^ )**_


End file.
